


Across The Stars

by magicianparrish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Star Wars AU, and Percy is anakin, annabeth is based off of Padmé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since today is the day the Force Awakens opens up in theaters (at least in America), I thought it would be appropriate to share my secret santa gift to you, theywereinseparable today! I know how much you love Star Wars, and I do too, but I hope this lives up to your expectations. I did end up basing Percy and Annabeth on Padmé and Anakin, because I feel like they fit them well. And clarification: Ruseé is just a title name for Annabeth. Like how Amidala was for Padmé.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Percy Jackson & the Olympians.

“Explain to me why we’re going to Naboo again Chiron?” Percy asked as he turned on atmospheric pressure control button.

His former Jedi Master and mentor, who was still at the Jedi Temple at Coursuant was talking to him through his earpiece. His padawan, Tyson who was a Wookiee, was pressing other buttons to make sure that they would have a smooth and undetected landing.  Percy was one of the only people to understand wookiee, so he could communicate well with Tyson. But Percy couldn’t actually speak wookiee, because he’d sound like an idiot. Tyson was okay with that of course.

“Because the Jedi Council has sent you to protect Queen Ruseé. The Trade Federation has some sinister motives. The Council believes that they plan to invade Naboo and assassinate the Queen. We must be there to help her with peaceful negotiations with the Federation in hopes that they will step off,” Chiron explained.

Percy hmphed in response before activating the shields to protect the ship. He leaned back in his chair and put his arms above his head.

“Those Federation scum are cowards anyway. They’ll back off when the pressure gets too high.”  

“You may have passed your Trials with ease my boy, but you still have so much to learn.”

Percy loved his mentor, but sometimes his cryptic wisdom annoyed him; just a little though. Chiron was usually always right anyway.

Up ahead the blockade of control bases and starships belonging to the federation came into view. Percy thanked every celestial being for his fiery mechanic from Mufastar, Leo for building invisibility shields for the ship. The guy was an absolute genius when it came to this stuff. He would have to thank him later.

“Tyson activate the invisibility shields. We’re heading into the atmosphere and we need to stay the hell away from that blockade,” Percy commanded.

Tyson nodded and did what he was told. He adored Percy like he was his own brother, and Percy liked the big guy too. He was incredibly sweet to everyone and everything he met. Very intelligent and likes to help Leo build stuff when he’s not training with Percy.

“I’ll touch down with you Chiron once I’ve landed. For now I’m turning off all radio signals and waves,” Percy said touching his ear piece.

“Very well. May the force be with you.”

Percy turned off all radio waves and signals the ship was giving off before. As a precaution he turned off all of the lights in the cockpit as well as putting the starship into autopilot. The last thing Percy wanted to get into was an aerial battle and get shot at.

As they snuck their way past the blockade, it was silent in the cockpit. Percy and Tyson didn’t speak a word to each other. It was intense not knowing if Leo’s invisibility shields were going to work or not. But as they got further away from the ships and into the atmosphere of Naboo, it got less tense. Once they were in the clear, Percy and Tyson turned on everything again before landing right outside Theed, the capital to Naboo.

They were about a mile outside of Theed. Percy made contact with Chiron once more before he put on his robes and walked out of the starship. He made sure he had his lightsaber and that the invisibility shields were on so no one would see the ship. Tyson followed out and did a quick check up before giving the thumbs up that everything was okay.

Theed was the epitome of what a cultured and renaissance city looked like. Naboo, proud of its democratic heritage embraced the arts. As Percy and Tyson walked down the streets of the capital, Percy couldn’t help but admire all the details. The buildings were tall and filled with architectural gradure. The Naboo, milled around in the streets dressed in elegant and expensive looking robes and clothing. They would often just give a glance at the two Jedi and smile before going on with their conversations.

When they walked up the steps there were Royal Guards at the grand doors to the palace. As they approached the big golden spears that crackled with electricity, crossed each other stopping Percy and Tyson in their tracks.

Percy knew the spears were just for show, and underneath their red vests was a laser gun. When he was a padawan under Chiron, he had visited Naboo a couple of times with his master. He was good friends with former Queen Sagesse. Percy wouldn’t dare say anything to her, but would just stand by his master's side. Chiron never called her by her royal title when it was just them, but instead called her by her birth name, Athena.

He doesn’t recall anything significant, except that she was extremely fair and just. And for some reason she didn’t really like Percy, but had a grudging respect for him because of the Lesser Mark he has on his head. Even with all the makeup and grand clothes she wore, her gray eyes always seemed to bore into him and often made him squirm under her stare.

Percy had been sixteen the last time he was in Naboo. He remembered having a companion to hang out with when Chiron dismissed Percy to talk to the Queen alone. Her name was Annabeth and Percy loved her company. She had curly blonde hair that was big and poofy. She was very tall too, taller than Percy when they were younger which she was very prideful for and always let him know it too. She had the same intelligent gray eyes as her mother, the Queen and was a know it all. She loved ranting about the architecture and would drag him all around the palace showing him everything.

When they had first met when Percy was twelve and in his first year of training, Annabeth had hated Percy. She thought he was stupid and annoying. But when he held his own against her wit and they saved each other from getting caught a couple of times, they became fast friends. They exchanged ideas and described each other's culture. Percy described his life on his home planet of Chalacta. He explained what the blue tattoos on his face meant and how before he became aware of his force-sensitivity he was going to be a part of the Chalactan Adepts, which is why he has a gold bead between his eyes.

It was a sad goodbye when his final trip had come to an end. They knew that it would be impossible to write to one another. Annabeth was going to follow in her mother’s footsteps and rise politically while Percy was training to be a Jedi, and hopefully in the future a Jedi Master. They had promised to meet again in their lifetime, even though they both knew it to be an empty promise.

But now, maybe there was a spark of hope that Annabeth had become Queen. It had been twelve years since he had last saw her. Percy knew that being a Jedi meant not having any emotional ties with others, but Percy couldn’t help his feelings towards Annabeth. Many jedi, even masters had secret relationships with others. It was only dangerous if you couldn’t control your emotions.

“State your business,” a guard commanded to the two of them.

Percy calmly walked up, his back straight and a serious expression on his face. They probably figured out they were Jedi by their uniform by now, but just taking extra precautions.

“I am Master Perseus and this is my padawan Tyson. We were sent here on orders to protect Queen Ruseé.”

“Under whose authority?”

“Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano and the Jedi Council.”

The two guards looked at each other quickly before glancing back at the two Jedi again. After a moment of silence they uncrossed the spears and opened up the doors to the palace. One of them stayed behind while the other escorted them inside.

The palace looked just like Percy remembered it. In the grand hall leading up to the throne room was grand tapestries of all the rulers of Naboo. As he got closer, he saw the one of Queen Sagesse in all her glory. The next one was a King, a man with the same curly blonde hair as his childhood friend and gray eyes. His features were soft and he held the aura of kindness.

“We weren’t expecting you until later tonight or tomorrow morning. Apologies for the strict questioning,” the guard said turning around to the throne doors.

Percy just nodded his head with a small smile.

“No need to apologize. You were just doing your job.”

The guard who gave off a welcoming and kind aura smiled at him. It was a big smile which caused crinkles around his eyes. He was an older man, probably had a family of his own to feed and take care of.

“Our new Queen has only been elected a few months ago. She is extremely intelligent and wise beyond her years; but with the Trade Federation threatening to invade at any moment we must make sure that she is kept safe at all costs.”

The guard turned around and opened up the golden doors that led to the throne room. He stepped aside to let Percy and Tyson through and closed the doors behind him. In the room was a massive throne and desk. On each side sat chairs for the Royal Advisory Council. Big canopy windows stretched from floor to ceiling showing the landscape of Naboo. When the doors closed all attention turned towards them.

“Your majesty, the two Jedi who have been sent to protect you have arrived,” the guard said bowing to the ground.

“Thank you. You are dismissed,” Queen Ruseé’s voice echoed.

Percy watched the guard quickly walk away through the doors. He turned around to look at the Queen he was supposed to protect. At once he knew it was Annabeth. She was a lot older and mature looking but he would recognize her anywhere. Her face was covered in white foundation with a red dot symmetrically placed on each cheek. Her top lip was red with one strip going down the middle of her bottom one. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high chignon laced with gold and silver threads. She was wearing a white silk dress that scooped low on her chest and a drape that was ruffled.  

“Step forward Jedi,” she commanded.

Her voice was very different from what Percy remembered. When she spoke she had an accent, the same one her mother used in the throne room. Her voice was cold and demanding. It lacked emotion, but commanded attention at the same time.

Percy quelled the butterflies that were in his stomach and eased his nerves. He couldn’t afford to be embarrassing in front of his long time crush. Especially in her throne room and in front of her court. He even had a doubt that she didn’t even remember him. The look on her face said so.

The two of them walked forward until they were in the center of the room and right in front of Queen Ruseé’s desk and throne. She stood up, showing off her tall height. Percy noticed that he had an inch or two on her now, but she was still towering for a woman. Percy and Tyson bowed to the Queen.

“State your names.”

Percy looked her in the eyes and pointed to himself.

“I am Master Perseus Jackson,” he introduced before pointing to his Wookiee padawan.

“And this is my padawan Tyson.”

She eyed the Wookiee warily with an eyebrow arched but remained silent for a moment. She then turned her attention back to Percy.

“Master Perseus, you were sent because of my plea to Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano and the Senate for help, correct?”

“Correct, your Majesty.”

Queen Ruseé nodded curtly once. Her face still emotionless and not portraying any recognition to Percy.

“Good. You are going to help me negotiate and stop those Viceroys of the Federation from invading my planet and creating a panic of my people.”

“Everyone is dismissed. I’d like to have a private chat with Master Perseus.”

One of her advisors, who was dressed in a deep red and silver robe stood up with his mouth open.

“But your Majesty-” he started to protest.

Queen Ruseé whipped her head around and glared at the man who immediately faltered and sat down. Percy let a small smirk grace his face. She had always been known to scare with her glare and stormy gray eyes.

“Do not defy me. I want to have a private chat with the Master Jedi, and I will have it without any arguments. I will see you all tomorrow. Dismissed,” she said in a cold tone.

“And show the Padawan where his chambers are.”

A servant ran up to the towering Wookiee and led him out of the throne room along with the rest of the council. When the door shut and the last person was out, Percy turned around with a smile on his face. It was just the two of them now.

“Annabeth,” he said with joy.

Her stone facade broke and a big smile formed lighting up her face. She walked out from behind her desk, her dress trailing out behind her.

“Percy,” she breathed out.

Her gray eyes no longer looked like a thunderstorm, but took on a softer shade of gray. They were kinder than just a few moments ago. Her features were sharp; she had a heart shaped face, strong cheekbones and a straight and long nose. Her thick, soft angled dark eyebrows were perfectly arched making her look even more beautiful than he remembered.

She came in for a hug and embraced him tightly like she was trying to cherish it. Percy felt like his insides were melting. Her hair smelled like lemons and it was lovely. After a few moments they broke the embrace and she held Percy’s shoulders with her hands. She looked him up and down smiling.

“So you finally became a Master huh Perce? When did that happen?”

Percy let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t one to gloat about his personal achievements.

“When I turned twenty I became a master,” he said bashfully.

He looked back up to see her mouth open in a little ‘o’ and her eyebrows arched. She moved her mouth a little but no sound or words came out.

“Wow,” she breathed out.

Percy felt a shift in the air, it went from a joyous reunion to melancholy. Annabeth’s features slackened a little and she got that faraway look in her eyes that told Percy she was thinking hard about something. He put her hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her reverie.

“Is everything alright?” he asked quietly.

She let out a breathless laugh. “It’s just...I can’t believe how much time has passed already. I didn’t think I’d see you again,” she softly admitted.

Annabeth looked up and ran her hand through his longish hair with a small smile on her face. Percy closed his eyes hoping for this moment between them to never end.

“When I saw you, I knew exactly who you were. I was afraid you wouldn’t remember me,” he whispered.

She gave a real laugh and rolled her eyes. Even with the royal face makeup she looked beautiful. She gently shoved him away from her and crossed her arms. Percy couldn’t believe that he was acting this way towards the Queen of Naboo, or that she as Queen was acting this way towards him. Percy realized that this is the type of relationship Chiron had with her mother. Granted, Percy doubted that there was any romantic feelings between them.

“I don’t think I could ever forget your face. Between the tattoos and the Lesser Mark on your face, and of course your green eyes are one of a kind.”

“And to think...my childhood friend is Queen Ruseé of Naboo now. I know you’ll be one of the greatest leaders Naboo has ever had.”

“That’s if I don’t get forced to abdicate in the following weeks,” she scoffed turning away from Percy.

Her back was up straight again, but Percy could sense the tenseness and turmoil inside of her. This blockade and problem with the Trade Federation suddenly seemed much more dire to Percy at that moment. Annabeth’s planet and her people were in trouble, and the weight was on her shoulders to carry.

“I won’t allow that to happen. Now while I’m in charge of protecting you,” Percy declared taking a step towards her.

She turned around, her drape and dress whipping around behind her. Her eyes had taken a darker gray again.

“What the people want is out of mine and your control. If I don’t stop this problem with the Federation that will be the most probable outcome and we can’t stop that.”

Percy could feel her temper and frustration rising within her. He could feel the heat coming off her body. He took a step closer keeping himself levelheaded. Percy had to control his emotions, so he didn’t freak Annabeth out more.

“Your plea for help was not heard upon deaf ears Annabeth. Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano ordered the Jedi Council to send someone to help and protect you. That is why I am here, and I will make sure to do my best. You said I can help persuade the Senate to support you, and I will.”

“I didn’t mean it; it was only for show in front of my Council. I can’t ask this much from you Percy. Even if you are a Master Jedi and my childhood friend. The burden is too much. My people elected me as Queen and it is my responsibility alone to help them.”

Pride is one hell of a bitch, Percy thought to himself. And he forgot just how stubborn she could be. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn’t afford to lose his temper.

“Annabeth, you’re going to listen to me right now,” he calmly demanded.

Her eyes which were still a dark stormy color stared into his. They widened and she arched an eyebrow.

“You’re demanding me in my own throne room now are you?” she questioned with her pride showing.

Percy clenched his hands into fists, his temper ebbing away at him. Annabeth was making this a lot more difficult than it needed to be. He took a step forward towards her while she remained in place.

“Don’t pull that entitlement crap with me Annabeth,” he said in a low voice.

Annabeth glanced down to where his robe exposed his lightsaber and she seemed to fully realize that he was a Jedi Master. Even though he used the light side of the Force, she knew all he was capable of. He didn’t mean for it as a very subtle threat but it got her to listen to him. She took a step back from him, which caused a little stab of pain in Percy’s chest.

The tension between the two of them eased as Percy got his emotions under control again. He took another step towards Annabeth, and he could see it in her eyes that she wanted to step away from him but stood her ground.

“Annabeth I need you to listen to reason. Don’t let your pride block your vision,” he softly said.

“My pride-” Annabeth started in defense mode.

Percy just arched an eyebrow at her. “Annabeth.”

She was looking down at the floor. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at Percy.

“Maybe Senator Castellan could help me get sympathy votes in the Senate,” she muttered.

“And I’ll help you. I have a whole crew of friends who are pretty influential people as well. I’ve got some friends in the Senate, and I’m on pretty good terms with Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano. I’ll make sure nothing happens to Naboo under your reign.”

She arched an eyebrow and a little smirk formed on her face.

“I’ll hold you to that promise Jedi Master,” she mock threatened.

But Percy knew she really meant it. She would hold him to that responsibility and Percy was more than willing to do it.

“I have no doubt Your Highness.”

Percy had subconsciously walked closer to Annabeth while they were talking. He couldn’t help but stare at how beautiful she had become. Her lips were full and enticing, he was tempted to just lean in and kiss her right there. She had moved towards him making their faces just inches from each other. He had a few inches on her, but not much. She looked up, her gray eyes wide and innocent looking. They stared at each other for a few moments before she started to lean up towards him and him towards her…

“Your Highness!” A voice boomed as the doors to the throne room was kicked open.

The two of them tore apart from each other, Annabeth immediately slipping into her royal facade. Percy was amazed that she could do that. The man who bursted in, was a burly guy. He had his guard hat off showing his black buzz cut hair. He ran up to them.

“We must leave. The invasion has begun,” he said in a wobbly voice.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth make their escape from Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm still in a Star Wars craze have part 2 of the Star Wars au that I crafted up! Sorry for the sucky action and romance, I'm horrible at writing it. Enjoy!

Frank is the guy's name Percy quickly learns. Annabeth in all her regal glory just nods at one of her bodyguards. Percy already has his lightsaber out and ready to be turned on at any moment. 

Annabeth lets out a dramatic sigh and flings off her high heeled shoes she was wearing. She lifted up her white dress to reveal a blaster strapped to her thigh. She un-holsters it and holds in her hand while picking up her shoes in the other. Both Percy and Frank have their eyes widened at her. 

“What? I’m not running in these shoes, and there’s no way in hell I’m getting rid of them either,” she states like it’s not a big deal. 

“You carry a blaster with you Your Highness?” Frank asked with a little fear in his voice. 

For a moment she just looks between the two of them with an eyebrow arched. She then gives another dramatic sigh and a roll of her eyes. 

“I would never go anywhere unarmed. And for circumstances such as these, you should be glad I have one on me. Now let’s get out of here.” 

Frank snapped out of his awe and nodded. All three of them ran out of the throne room and down corridors. Frank was leading the way getting them towards a landing platform where starships were located. Along the way other bodyguards came to protect Annabeth and her handmaidens were there too. 

When they got to the doors that led to the platform, Frank punched in the code to open the doors. Once they were open, it revealed that droids were already inside waiting for them. Immediately all the guards started to shoot their blasters at the droids killing them. Percy and Tyson turned on their lightsabers and jumped to the front of the crowd. They started blocking the lasers and slicing through droids. 

“Get Queen Ruseé aboard a starship now!” Percy ordered. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see Annabeth shooting droids with accurate precision. She had that same scary look as her mother which made a small smile appear on his face. 

She is so badass, he thought to himself before slicing through another droid. 

Frank, Annabeth and some of her handmaidens ran onto a big starship to safety while others were still fighting. The number of droids was dwindling, but Percy had no doubt that more would be coming shortly. Percy turned towards Tyson, who was doing battle cries and killing multiple droids in one swing of his saber. 

“Tyson! Let’s go!” he called out to his padawan. 

Percy used the force to move and clash droids together before running on board as well to join the Queen and her posse. As soon as they were on, the ship was sealed and they were already on their way out of Naboo. Percy turned on his earpiece and contact with Chiron. 

“Chiron, we’re on our way to Coruscant.”

“What happened?” 

Percy loved how his master just assumed something bad happened. He let out a sigh and roll of his eyes before responding. 

“Thank you for assuming the worst Master,” he said sarcastically. 

“Well I’m assuming something happened since your stay at Naboo didn’t even last twelve hours Percy.”

Percy didn’t answer back for a few moments. 

“Yeah, the Federation invaded and we had to get the Queen out of there. She’s going to meet up with Senator Castellan to try and plead to the Senate for troops.” 

“Very well. I will send word out to Senator Castellan.” 

“Okay, and tell Leo that we had to abandon our ship on Naboo and I’m sorry.” 

With that he turned off the device in his ear. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before turning around to walk the ship. Percy didn’t know who was flying the ship, but he figured it was in good hands because they hadn’t died yet. People were walking in and out of different corridors aboard the ship doing various different things. All Percy wanted to do was see Annabeth, and hopefully finished what they started in her throne room. 

Suddenly the ship jerked to the side causing Percy to stumble and catch himself on a wall. The unmistakable shriek of lasers shooting at the ship made Percy heave a sigh. Everyone was into action taking up the many laser cannons on the ship, aiming and firing at the cruisers of the Federation. Percy ran down another corridor hoping that it was Annabeth’s. 

“This not how I thought this day was going to go,” he grumbled as he pressed the open button. 

The doors opened to reveal all the handmaidens fussing over the Queen, who changed her outfit. Instead of the white and cream colors she had worn earlier, it was bright red and gold. It was a more stiff dress, with large sleeves trimmed with brown fur. She had her back turned to him, but her hair was straightened out into a padded form and placed into a golden face frame. 

Percy cleared his throat to get the attention of all the ladies in the room. They all quickly turned around, on guard. Percy knew that even though they were Annabeth’s handmaidens, they were all very well trained to fight and protect her at all costs. Once they realized it was only Percy, they relaxed. One of them whispered to Annabeth something and she turned around. 

He almost said her name, but upon closer inspection he realized it wasn’t Annabeth in the Queen’s garbs. The woman had a very striking resemblance to her, but Percy knew it wasn’t his love. Her face was a little rounder than Annabeth's, her eyes were a little bit more blue than gray and didn’t have the same ferocity as hers. Percy was impressed though, if he didn’t know Annabeth the way he did, he would’ve thought it was her. 

“Queen Ruseé are you alright?” he asked her. 

“I am alright thanks to you Master Perseus,” she responded. 

The decoy even had her voice matched to a tee. Percy scanned the room trying to figure out where Annabeth went. All the handmaidens were dressed in hooded dresses that were bright orange at the top and faded to yellow at the bottom. The red underdress shielded the handmaiden’s faces so he couldn’t see their eyes. 

“That’s good to hear. I just talked to Master Chiron and he is informing Senator Castellan of your arrival so that you may meet with him to discuss how you will approach the Galactic Senate.” 

“Very good. Are we safe from the Federation Blockade?” she asked keeping her face neutral. 

“Well the ship isn’t lurching left, right and center anymore so I think we are safe. We will be going into hyperdrive to the Coruscant system in a few moments I predict.”

If it had been Annabeth he was talking to, a twitch of the lips would’ve occurred at his lame attempt at a joke. It was just him, her and the handmaidens. No need to worry too much about extreme formalities. 

“Thank you Master Perseus.” 

Percy just bowed his head in respect. He glanced back up at all the handmaidens once more. 

“Is Annabeth here? I’d like to talk to her in private.” 

Percy could sense the nervousness of all the ladies in the room. The decoy Queen, broke her mimic of Annabeth by widening her eyes and having a look of panic on her face. All the handmaidens were looking at each other trying to figure out what to do. The decoy Queen glanced over to the side towards one maiden who gave a signal with her hand. Percy realized that she was the only one not freaking out and figured out that she must be Annabeth. The decoy Queen relaxed and looked back towards Percy. 

“Of course you may.” 

One of the handmaidens walked up and tugged Percy by the arm out of the room and into another. She pressed some buttons to lock the door so they had privacy. She took off her hood to reveal curly blonde hair loose and her face no longer in the royal makeup. She looked like Annabeth, not the Queen. 

“You gave my handmaidens quite a scare, and they don’t scare easily,” she said lightly tousling her hair.   

“Well you almost had me tricked. Your decoy looks and sounds almost exactly like you,” Percy responded leaning against a wall. 

Annabeth gave a small laugh before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She walked across the room and sat down on a chair crossing her legs and arms. 

“Well Silena had to learn how to mimic me perfectly in case times like this occurred. She’s amazing with looks and changing her voice. What gave her away?” 

“When I made that lame joke she didn’t smile at all. You would’ve because it was just you, me and the handmaidens.” 

A smirk formed across her face as she stood up and strode over to where Percy was. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist and brought her lips to his ear. 

“Guess I have to train her better. I can’t have you figuring out my plans so easily can I, Master Jedi?” she whispered.

She was so close to his neck, he felt himself blushing. Annabeth made his brain short circuit. She was rubbing her hand up and down his back making Percy want to groan. But he was treading on dangerous waters for a Jedi and they both knew it but didn’t care. 

“I guess not Queen Ruseé,” he whispered back. 

Annabeth gave a soft laugh her face still by his neck. 

“No need for formalities here. Annabeth is just fine. Now I want you to kiss me.”

She moved her head so that she was looking right into his eyes. Her gray eyes were stormy and beautiful. Percy gave a lopsided smirk to her. 

“I think I can do that,” he said before leaning down to kiss her. 

Percy had never felt so euphoric in his entire life. Years of crushing and sexual tension between the two of them vanished as they kept kissing each other against the wall of her starship. He felt her hands running through his hair which he let grow to his shoulders. Her touching his body made him feel warm inside and something he’d never felt before. He felt the force between them bring them together and he knew that he was screwed. 

When Annabeth broke the kiss she was breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. She kept running her hands through his hair. 

“You know we’ll have to keep this relationship a secret. Being Queen and you a Master Jedi, it only spells trouble if word gets out,” she pointed out. 

“It’s a secret I’m willing to keep for us,” he promised.

She gave him a full smile showing off her perfect teeth. It was a rare Annabeth smile and Percy loved seeing it. Especially if he’s the reason she’s smiling like that. 

“Good I want us to be together.” 

She pulled her red underacket over her head covering her face before the orange hood pulling her back into the handmaiden disguise. 

“I have to prepare for our arrival at Coruscant. We will be there shortly I imagine.”

“Is your decoy going to meet with Senator Castellan?” Percy wondered curious as to why she needed the decoy queen now. 

Annabeth shook her head no. “That is only for our arrival. I have made enemies with the Viceroy and the Trade Federation. She is going to pose as me on the landing platform in case an assassination is attempted on me. When we are inside I will become Queen again and speak to Senator Castellan.”

Percy pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Well you have me to protect you too you know.” 

She pushed him away. Even though he couldn’t see her eyes he saw her smirk of her lips. She walked over to the passcode box to unlock the doors. 

“I am a Queen, I need all the protection I can get,” she stated as the door opened. 

She turned her head to the side so he could see her bottom profile of her face. She had a small smile on her face. 

“Now if you excuse me, I have to be Annabeth Chase, an unsuspecting handmaiden to Queen Ruseé of Naboo.” 

With that she left the room. Percy stood there for a moment before going on his way as well. He walked around until he found Tyson. The Wookiee turned around and hugged him tightly. Percy knew he was very affectionate and would hug him even if he was only separated from him for a few minutes. Percy patted him on the back. 

“Okay let go Tyson, I’m okay,” he said in a strained voice. 

The Wookiee released Percy from the bone crushing embrace. He started talking to Percy about the situation at hand and what they had to do. 

“We have to stop at Tatooine?” Percy asked to clarify for himself. 

Tyson just nodded and explained what happened to the ship. Apparently it was a lot more damaged than he thought it was. They weren’t able to get into hyperdrive and the ship was basically about to fall apart. 

“So what do we have to do then at Tatooine?” 

He explained what the best idea was Percy looked at his padawan like he was insane. Percy knew Tatooine was run by bandits and the Republic didn’t matter out there anyway. It was a place slithering with criminals. 

“You want to negotiate a ride to Coruscant with a mercenary that is willing to do it for money? That’s insane!” 

“But we don’t really have any other choice Master Perseus,” a voice said from behind. 

Percy turned around to see Frank standing there. He had his Captain uniform on with his hands behind his back. 

“I know as well as you do that this idea is dangerous and stupid. But if we want the Queen to arrive in Coruscant sooner than later, we have to do this.” 

Frank was an honorable man. Very serious about his duty to his Queen and Naboo, and Percy respected that a lot. 

“Why can’t we just buy parts for the ship? I don’t want Anna-, Queen Ruseé be travelling on a ship with a merc piloting.” 

Percy could see that Frank caught his slip of the tongue but didn’t say anything. He just saw his eyebrows rise up on his head and his eyes widen a little. 

“You wouldn’t be able to buy parts with Republic money out here. If you want parts you’ll have to gamble for them somehow. And we don’t have time for that. I will stay here and protect the Queen while you and one of the handmaidens goes out to find someone. Just contact the ship when you’re ready.” 

“Well sounds like a plan. When we touch down on Tatooine, Master Perseus and I will take care of it,” another voice came. 

Annabeth, still in her disguise as a handmaiden appeared. Frank seemed to be in on the whole decoy plan because he stiffened up and his eyes widened. 

“Annabeth I don’t think you’re the right handmaiden to go down. How about we take Katie instead?” Frank said trying to weakly negotiate. 

“I don’t think so. I’ll be able to negotiate something with someone faster than anyone. It’ll be okay.” 

Percy looked between the two of them with mild amusement. He knew that Annabeth was stubborn as hell, and what she says goes. Frank seemed to know that about her as well. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he let out a loud sigh. 

“You better come back alive. Or else I’ll be out of a job and Naboo a Queen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are encouraged! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth meet some mercs who can get them to Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. All mistakes are mine.

Percy and Annabeth left after she got changed into a more casual outfit. She was wearing off white and beige clothing that looked kind of like his Jedi robes. She had cloth armbands wrapped around from her wrist to her biceps. Loose capri pants were on showing off her strong, tan calfs with brown boots to go with it. Her curly, blonde hair was up in a high ponytail. 

Percy pulled up a small hologram map showing them the way to the nearest city. Tatooine was a desert planet, with sparse cities and populations. Mos Eisley was the closest city to them, and it was a few miles southwest from the ship. It was hot and arid, making Percy’s throat dry up quickly. The two of them walked together in silence, barely looking at each other. 

Every once in a while, Percy would sneak a glance at Annabeth admiring her. He assumed she probably knew he was checking her out, but elected to ignore it. Her face was hard set and business like. Her gray eyes were dark and stormy, but she wasn’t angry. After walking for what seemed like forever, Percy couldn’t take the silence any more. 

“How many outfits do you have?” he asked. 

Annabeth snapped out her thoughts to look at him. Her dark eyebrows were scrunched up and she looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“Why does that matter?” she retorted. 

Percy just shrugged his shoulders. He was just curious honestly. 

“I was just curious. You seemed to have one for every type of situation.”

Annabeth gave a small smirk and rolled her eyes. At least he knew she wasn’t pissed. She didn’t say anything for a few moments. 

“I didn’t choose to have all these outfits. But being Queen, you have to always look regal and royal. The constant outfit changes aren’t ideal, but they are necessary.” 

“Well if it’s any consolation, you look amazing in all of them,” Percy said with a smile. 

Annabeth’s cheeks turned a little more pink than usual at the compliment. She looked down and had a shy smile on her face. 

“Even with the intricate headpieces and makeup?” 

“Of course.” 

She looked up with a smile on her face. In the rugged desert clothes she looked normal. She looked like his childhood best friend. No makeup was on her face, and her hair was up in a normal hairstyle but she looked absolutely gorgeous. A few moments later she stopped and put her hand over her eyes to shield from the hot twin suns. 

“It might be a mirage, but I think Mos Eisley is in sight,” she stated squinting her eyes.

Percy walked up next to her mirroring her stance. He wiped some sweat away before looking in the same direction as her. The outline of a city was in view meaning they were probably only a few miles out at this point. 

“Nope, I see it too. We’re almost there.” 

Annabeth let out a breath of relief. She wiped the sweat from her head with her arm and re-tied her hair back. 

“Good. I need a drink.” 

Percy didn’t know if she meant water, or alcohol to take the edge off. Whatever she meant, Percy smirked at her before following after her towards Mos Eisley. The city itself wasn’t even a real city. It was a spaceport for travellers, criminals and smugglers all alike to hang out in for a little while. The buildings were relatively low rise, and made out of clay. Species of all kinds were milling the streets. Many tried to swindle and sell things to Percy and Annabeth but they just ignored them. 

Annabeth tapped Percy’s shoulder to get his attention off the goods vendors were trying to sell. None of it looked appealing really. Annabeth pointed to a hole in the ground that led to what looked like a cantina. 

“A cantina? You think we could find someone in there?” he wondered. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. Percy didn’t like it when she looked at him like that. 

“I would think so. I wouldn’t expect any mercs to be hanging out in the heat when they could be drinking away. So let’s go.” 

Annabeth headed straight into the entrance with Percy having no choice but to follow her. Music was flowing loudly through the cantina, with patrons of all kinds drinking and having a good time. It was dimly lit, and Percy scanned quickly for Annabeth who was at the bar counter ordering a drink. He came up next to her while she was drinking something bright blue in color. It looked nice and Percy was tempted to try it before he remembered why they were here in the first place. When she noticed him, she gave a cheeky smile while taking a long sip. 

“What’s in there anyway?” 

She shrugged her shoulders continuing to take long sips out of her drink. Once it was finished she put it on the bar counter and stood up. Annabeth put her hands on her hips and scanned the cantina for potential mercs to hitch a ride with. When she found no one to stand out, she turned to a Cathar, who looked barbaric. Annabeth seemed to have no problem conversing and asking questions with the complete stranger. He also realized that she was talking another language fluently. The Cathar, rather impressed seemed to soften up. Percy figured that Annabeth was lying down her female charm pretty heavily. The cat humanoid pointed in the direction behind the both of them saying something Percy couldn’t understand. Annabeth nodded and turned around. 

“What did you guys talk about?” Percy asked wanting to know what was happening. 

Annabeth was looking ahead where the Cathar pointed to. She had a blank face on. 

“There’s two mercs who would do it for a great sum of money. We’re going to have to negotiate.” 

With that she moved forward into a little niche where a lavender Twi’lek was drinking and lazily had her feet up on the table. She was startlingly beautiful, as many of them are. She had two long head tails with one over her shoulder and the other behind. A brown headband was tightly wrapped around her head and brown strips weaved down her head tails. She had a tight tank top ripped at her midriff and baggy pants with knee high boots on. 

Annabeth slid in the booth and sat right across from the Twi’lek. She crossed her arms staring at her and Percy followed suit. She finished her drink and slammed her mug onto the table. She removed her boots off the table and put them on the ground. She had startling eyes, that seemed to change color every few seconds. 

“What do you want?” she curtly asked without any preamble. 

Her voice was deeper than Percy expected, but it was smooth too. He could sense the persuasion in her tone and how she spoke. 

“We hear you can take us where we need to go for a good sum of money,” Annabeth said in a cold tone. 

Her interest seemed to peak at the word money. She sat up straighter and leaned forward with her hands intertwined. She had an eyebrow arched up in interest and a small smirk on her face. 

“Well it depends on where you’re going and what cargo you have with you. Give me that and I’ll give you a price.” 

“We need to go to Coruscant to get Queen Ruseé of Naboo to safety and so she can plead to the Senate for help,” Percy quickly explained. 

The Twi’lek’s multicolored eyes widened when she processed the information. She looked between the two of them to make sure they were serious. When she realized she leaned in closer to them. 

“Why the hell do you have a Queen on Tatooine? You do know this is where criminals hang around right?” 

“Yes we know. What is your price?” Annabeth demanded. 

The lavender Twi’lek sharply looked at Annabeth’s intimidating stare. She held her hands out with a small smirk. 

“Hold your horses Princess. I was talking to Swirls here.”

Percy was taken aback by the uncalled for nickname. He scrunched his eyebrows together in offense. 

“Swirls?” he asked incredulously. 

She waved her hand like it wasn’t a big deal and leaned back in the chair. She crossed her arms. 

“Yeah, the tattoos on your face remind me of swirls. Not that it matters. Anyway, I’d have to talk about it with my partner before giving you a price.”

Before Percy could protest about his tattoos being cultural to his home planet, Annabeth getting pissed off interrupted him. 

“Where is this partner of yours? If they aren’t here in the count to five, I’ll make you fly us to Coruscant,” she growled. 

Percy could feel the anger coming off of Annabeth. He didn’t realize she had such a temper on her. The Twi’lek, whose name they didn’t know yet, showed a little intimidation from Annabeth, but held it in well. She turned to Percy. 

“Can do some Jedi mind trick to calm your girl here? She literally just growled at me.” 

He put his hands on her shoulders trying to ease the tension between Annabeth and the mercenary. 

“How’d you know I was a Jedi?” he asked. 

She gave him a look saying:  _ are you serious? _ And then pointed to his clothing. She turned towards the rest of the cantina searching for her partner. 

“I’m not a dumbass. And my partner’s coming back with our drinks. So you may talk with her.” 

Two glasses were slammed down on the table. The woman, who Percy assumed to be the partner, was a human. She was on the short side, but she made up for it with her intimidating glare and confident posture. Percy could sense the power coming off of her. She had jet black hair that was chopped to her shoulders and electrifying blue eyes outlined heavily in black eyeliner. Her entire outfit was leather and black. 

She arched a black eyebrow glaring at the two of them. She sat back in the same relaxed position as her partner. 

“Who the hell are these two?” 

Her voice was higher than Percy imagined it, but she was a scary human. 

“A jedi and his girlfriend asking to hitch a ride to Coruscant to deliver the Queen of some planet to safety,” the Twi’lek said yawning.  

Annabeth bristled at the blatant disrespect of her title. Her eyes turned dark and she was scowling. 

“The Queen of  _ Naboo _ . What’s your price?” she growled out. 

The scary girl seemed to pick up at that and gave a small smile towards Annabeth. It didn’t ease the tensions at all. 

“Sorry if Piper here disrespected your planet,” she said pointing to her partner. She didn’t sound too sorry though. 

“Anyway, Coruscant...that’s a pricey and high end trip you’re asking for. I’m going to say 15,000 upfront.” 

“What?” Percy exclaimed, “we don’t have 15,000 upfront!” 

“Well if you have a Queen of a planet with you, I’m sure they have that type of money. We’re mercs, I hope you didn’t expect a cheap price,” Piper added. 

“Deal,” Annabeth said with a stone face.  

Percy threw his hands up a little looking at Annabeth with disbelief. She didn’t even spare a glance at him as she shook hands with Piper and her partner who he didn’t know the name of yet. She got up taking out a portable hologram which she turned on showing Frank. 

“Come to Mos Eisley now. We’ll meet you outside the Cantina that is here,” Annabeth instructed. 

Frank bowed respectfully before closing out of the hologram. Percy was kind of angry at Annabeth for not negotiating with the mercs and accepting their offer right away. As she sat back down again, there was tension between the four of them. 

“The rest of our crew should be here in a few minutes. I suggest that we get to your ship now. I don’t want Queen Ruseé to be out in this city of thieves for long,” Annabeth said. 

“Listen here Princess,” Piper started. 

“My name is Annabeth and you will address me as such,” Annabeth demanded coldly.

The two mercs looked at each other stunned at Annabeth’s boldness. Piper’s partner was the first to react with an impressed and amused face. 

“You got spunk. I like you,” she complimented. 

“As I was saying,  _ Annabeth _ ,” Piper emphasized, “we only just got here. We leave when we want to leave.”  

“And when will that be?” 

Piper raised her drink in the air before taking a long sip from it. She let out a dramatic  _ ahh  _ before putting it back on the table. 

“When we finish our drinks.” 

Percy and Annabeth slammed their backs against the booth at the same time with a huff. Annabeth had lost patience a while back, and now Percy slowly was too. He kind of just wanted to take out his lightsaber and place it on the table as a signal to get a move on. All four of them just stared at each other in silence. The music from the cantina was still playing in the background, but it seemed like they were in their own little bubble. 

“What’s your name?” Percy asked the human for small talk. 

She smirked and adjusted the silver circlet that was in her hair. It was the only piece of jewelry that had girly vibes to it. Her ears were pierced all the way up and down, and she had a nose ring in her left nostril. Percy observed that Piper had one as well in her nose. 

“Thalia. And that’s all you’re going to know.” 

Percy’s communication device on his wrist vibrated and turned green. He looked down and turned on the hologram to reveal Frank in his full uniform again. He saluted to Percy. 

“We are outside the Cantina in the main hangar. Where are you guys?” he asked. 

Percy looks away from Frank for a moment to give a pointed look to the two mercs across from him. They don’t seemed to be fazed by this. He turns his attention back to Frank. 

“Just waiting on our ride to be ready,” he says with anger laced in. 

Frank sighs and dips his head down for a moment before snapping it back up. He then just places his hands behind his back and nods. 

“And is Qu-I mean Annabeth there?” 

The slip up was quick, but he saw Piper’s face perk up a little. Percy just pretended that nothing happened at all so she wouldn't get suspicious. Annabeth leaned in to show Frank that she was still there.

“We’ll be there soon,” Annabeth promised. 

Frank pursed his lips and let out another sigh before nodding his head in respect. He saluted the both of them in goodbye. 

“Very well. Please hurry though, I don’t want to the Queen out to be out here any longer than she must.” 

With that he dismissed the hologram. The four of them lapsed back into a tense silence again. A moment later the door to the cantina slammed open, halting the music and gaining everyones attention. 

Thalia rolled her eyes. “Fuck,” she muttered. 

Piper looked over and her multicolored eyes widened. The two of them stood up and got out of the booth. Percy, sensing something was amiss stood up as well with Annabeth following him. 

“We can leave now. And we gotta hurry,” Thalia said already moving towards the back of the cantina. 

“MCLEAN! GRACE! WHEN WE FIND YOU TWO, YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!” A masculine voice screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Time to run. We’re in hangar thirty tell your little friends,” Piper said. 

Annabeth spoke into her communication device in her ear telling Frank to meet them there. By this time all of them had broken into a sprint towards the hangars. After many twists and turns, the entered one with a big ship. 

“We’re riding in this piece of shit?” Annabeth questioned stopping short. 

Percy let out a snort which he quickly covered with his hands. Thinking about Annabeth’s foul mouth, and realizing she’s a queen made him laugh out loud. Thalia and Piper turned around and looked offended. 

“Yeah, and she’ll get you to Coruscant. Don’t insult her again,” Thalia said. 

“And her name is the Argo. Treat her with respect,” Piper added. 

Another set of automatic doors opened up to reveal Frank, Annabeth’s handmaidens and Silena as the decoy Queen marching in. The platform opened up to the ship and Thalia and Piper walked in. Frank pointed to the two of them. 

“Is that who we’re riding with?” 

Annabeth nodded in confirmation. 

“We better hurry. They were getting chased down by some not so friendly people,” Annabeth warned. 

Frank nodded in understanding and let the handmaidens and Silena in first, followed by Annabeth, Percy and Frank. The ship really was a piece of junk, but if it got the job done, Percy didn’t care. 

“Hang on tight, it’s going to get bumpy,” Thalia’s amused voice came through the intercom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are encouraged.   
> Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally arrives at Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orginally posted on tumblr. If you don't know what an alien species from this universe looks like, you can google a picture. All mistakes are mine.

Percy was just glad they got off of Tatooine in one piece. Annabeth immediately was escorted into a room so she could talk to Frank and other officials of Naboo about her whereabouts and safety. That left Percy to just wander around alone on the Argo. 

It was a piece of junk, but he appreciated how it was still functioning. If he had to guess, the ship was at least sixty years old. He didn’t know much about mechanics though, that was more of Leo’s expertise. Eventually he managed to find the cockpit of the ship and climbed in the cramped space. 

“Why are you in here Jedi?” Thalia asked without looking away from the controls. 

The light blue tunnel of hyperspace was flying past them. He didn’t say anything for a moment, distracted by that. Piper was smirking looking over at him with her arms crossed. 

“Just to tell you that we need to land on the platform by the senator apartments so we may meet our allies and friends,” Percy informed. 

“I already knew that. Your time was wasted. Now get out,” Thalia clipped back. 

“How did you know the rendezvous point was there?” Percy asked in curiosity. 

“Not wise to ask questions you won’t get answers to,” Piper quipped ending the conversation. 

Percy just nodded to himself before leaving the cockpit. It was futile trying to have a decent conversation with the two of them. As he explored the ship more, he found Tyson sitting on a bench next to what looked like a dining table. He was tinkering with something in his furry hands completely absorbed in what he was doing. Percy smiled at his padawan before sitting down next to him to see what he was making. 

“What are you making Tyson?” he asked startling the wookie.

His head snapped up in surprise until he realized it was only Percy. He started talking about his latest project and all the tips that Leo has given him about building things. 

“Is it a gift to someone?”

Tyson let out a noise of embarrassment. If wookies could blush, he would be blushing hard. This caused Percy to laugh and pat him on the back. The wookie kept making grunts of protesting about teasing at his expense. 

“Okay big guy, you’re gonna have to tell me who it’s for now. C’mon no secrets,” Percy prodded. 

He didn’t respond for a few moments, still tinkering with whatever was in his hands. Percy looked over to see that it was a colorful object, with different metals melded together. As he got a better look, he realized it was the emblem of Annabeth’s family. A fire owl, a species very rare and native only to her planet of Naboo.  

“It’s a gift for Annabeth?” Percy whispered in realization. 

Tyson silently nodded while still carving the individual feathers into the broach. He was amazed at his padawan’s skill. The details were precise and intricate, making it look so realistically like a fire owl. Red, oranges and browns mixed together perfectly. 

“When did you find the time to start this?” he wondered. 

He let out a sarcastic remark, which took Percy back. He gasped in shock at his padawan who now as laughing. 

“Don’t get snippy with me. It’s not like that between Annabeth and I,” he shot back. 

Tyson stopped and faced him. He stared directly into Percy’s eyes. He could read his padawans facial expression realizing his mistake. He called her Annabeth instead of Queen Ruseé. Percy let out a small curse under his breath. 

“You are not to mention it to anyone, understand?” 

He nodded his head in a cheeky way knowing he had something over his master. With a final touch, Tyson lifted up the broach and inspected it through the dim light above their head. It looked like the feathers were alight in fire and it looked fierce. Tyson seemed pleased and brought it down again. He tapped Percy’s hand telling him to open his palm up. He then placed the broach in his hand. 

“Why are you giving it to me big guy?” 

With a sincere look in his eye, he explained why he made it to begin with. Sure, Percy could tell he admired her even if they’ve only known each other for a few hours. But the gift was for Percy to give to her. 

“You think I love her?” he asked in shock. 

He wasn’t prepared for his padawan to be so damn observant. And he didn’t think he was being that obvious either. Could everyone see it? He would have to hide it better. Tyson was giving him a look which caused Percy to roll his eyes. He looked back down at the fire owl broach in his hands. 

He had seen the emblem before during his visits to Naboo when he was only a padawan. Him and Annabeth had called it the Mark of Athena jokingly behind her mother's back. But looking at it in this form, he could see why it would be the symbol of the family line. It held a fierceness that both Annabeth and Athena had, as well as the symbolic meaning of wisdom. He looked back up at Tyson and gave him a smile. 

“I’ll give this to her, and make sure to credit you for it. She’s going to love it.”

He curled his fingers around the gift, and patted his padawan on the back before leaving to find Annabeth again. 

“We’re about to leave hyperspace and heading into the Coruscant system. You all better hold onto something,” Thalia announced.   

Percy sighed because of the lack of timing, but made his back to Tyson and just sat down next to him. The ship lurched forward, signalling they were officially in the Coruscant system. 

Only took them a whole day, Percy thought to himself. 

A few moments later, the Argo slowed down and started to descend to the platform. Tyson and Percy stood up and made their way over to the gangplank where everyone else was gathered as well. Everyone let the two Jedi out first, to greet the array of Senators waiting for them on the platform. 

Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano, stood in front in all her regal Dathomirian glory. Because she was a hybrid between her human father and Dathomirian mother, her skin color was darker than the usual pale females. Her tribal tattoos on her face made her glare more intimidating. Her long brown hair was braided down her back. She was wearing a purple cape to go along with her gold and black dress. 

Senator Grace, the heir to Alderaan was standing to the right of the Chancellor. He was in regal Alderaanian clothes and his hair was nicely combed back out of his electrifying blue eyes. He was a good friend of Percy’s, so when he walked off the gangplank, he shot a quick smirk to his friend who returned it. 

To the left of the Chancellor stood Senator Levesque from Shili. The Togruta woman was another close friend of Percy’s. She was a new senator, but she knew what she was doing. She held her own very well during debates (at least that’s what he’s heard). 

Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano walked up to them with her head held high and hands behind her back. Percy stepped aside so the Queen and all her handmaidens could step forward to meet the Chancellor. 

“Welcome to Coruscant Queen Ruseé. It is an honor to have you here,” Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano said while bowing formally. 

The decoy Queen was still dressed in her well known red and gold robes. She bowed as well keeping her hands in her sleeves. 

“Thank you for allowing me to come and speak in the Senate on behalf of Naboo,” she said in her regal tone. 

Suddenly, a man pushed through Senators Grace and Levesque to get through. He was tall and had blonde hair that was gelled back nicely. He was in red and black robes that swished when he walked. He looked almost like Senator Grace, except that he had a long scar going down the left side of his face. 

“My Queen, I am so glad you are here. I apologize for my tardiness, but work just got away from me.” 

The Queen just kept a stone face on while she watched the senator bow and apologize. When he looked up, he had a big smile on his face. 

“It is alright Senator Castellan. We have much to talk about.” 

“Yes we do. Please, you and your handmaidens can follow me to my apartment where we may talk in private.” 

He turned his body and held his arm out in front of him. Some of her handmaidens went first, followed by the Queen and flanked from behind by Frank. They headed off of the platform towards the Apartments. 

Jason walked up to him and patted him on the back. He had a big smile on his face, making the little scar on his lip wiggle a little. 

“Glad you got back in one piece. How’d you manage to get here anyway after your ship was totaled?” 

Percy turned around to see Thalia and Piper still leaning against the Argo. He pointed to the both of them. 

“These mercs managed to get us here for a nice, expensive price.” 

Jason followed his line of sight before his eyes widened. He had an expression of shock on his face. Thalia, who finally noticed him for the first time, smirked and walked up with Piper right behind. 

“Well, well, well. We meet again brother,” Thalia greeted. 

To say Percy was expecting that would be a complete lie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! If you have any questions, ideas or want to discuss you can comment on here, or send me an ask on my tumblr which is also firebenderannabeth. 
> 
> Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Jason and Thalia. Drama happens at the Senate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5! I manged to pump out 3k words out for this. If you have any questions on what a species looks like, you can google the species and pictures should show up. Also for Annabeth's outfits look up Padmé Amidala's wardrobe. Here you go and enjoy! 
> 
> Was not beta'd by me, so all mistakes are mine.

The apartment was beautiful and lavish. It was spacious, with plush couches for guests. The windows in the back gave a beautiful panoramic view of Coruscant and the sunset. Annabeth and her handmaidens went into the guest room so they could swap out Silena for Annabeth. 

She was still in regal gown. It was her most recognizable outfit as Queen, because she was also coronated in it. Her handmaidens worked quickly to get her hair tied up and put the headpiece on. Makeup was put on her face with precision, making sure she looked like the Queen she was supposed to be. After being free from these outfits and makeup for so long, she wasn’t too keen on being put back in them; but she realized her sense of duty came before her comfort. 

When she was done, she thanked her handmaidens before walking back into the atrium of the apartment. Her long time friend, Senator Castellan was sitting at his desk mulling through paperwork. He looked up when he saw her enter the room. He put the pen down and stood up from his desk. He had a big smile on his face. 

“You look just like your mother did when she was Queen, Annabeth,” he said. 

“Thank you Senator Castellan. If we may talk about the problem at hand now, that would be great,” she responded. 

His smile faltered when she used her regal tone and kept serious. He just nodded before gesturing for her to take a seat in front of his desk. She did, and sat up straight and looked at him head on. 

“I’m sorry for being so informal around you  _ Queen Ruseé _ , I didn’t think we were going to talk like that,” he apologized. 

He rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. He looked sincere as he patiently waited. 

“If it were under more pleasurable circumstances, we would be. But I am afraid I can’t do that right now.” 

“I fully understand Your Highness. Now please tell me everything regarding our planet’s situation.”  

Annabeth stayed silent for a few moments. The whole situation wore down on her more than she would ever admit. But after talking with the Trade Federation and refusing to back down, the situation has gotten dire. She took a deep breath before she started. 

“The Trade Federation has formed a blockade around Naboo allowing no trade to get through. They have issued an ultimatum that I must sign a treaty allowing this to be legal in the Senate’s eyes. I refused and now they’re invading our planet. I need the Senate to send out forces to help expel the Trade Federation out of Naboo and open up trade routes again. If we don’t act soon, our people will die.” 

Senator Castellan had a grim look come over his face. Naboo is his home planet as well, which is why she came to him seeking help. He was glaring down at his desk with his hands over his mouth. 

“I don’t know how well the Senate will act upon this issue. It will take a while to propose this idea, and get the vote through. And I don’t know how many votes will be in favor of this. Many senators do not want to be involved in crises that don’t involve them.” 

That did not seem good to Annabeth. She did not want to beg for her help, but she really didn’t see any other choice. She remained calm on the outside. 

“You do have many friends in the Senate correct? They can help get us votes.” 

Luke just shook his head before standing up and facing the horizon of Coruscant. Annabeth stood up and joined him as well. The sun was reflecting off his face, creating shadows and his blue eyes crystal clear. 

“Even if I do, I do not think it would be enough. The only other option I see is to cast a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano. Then a vote will be held for her successor, and I will try to gain the position. If I do, my first action will be to help you and Naboo.” 

“I do not wish to cast Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano out, but if I must, I will.”

* * *

 

Percy looked between the two of them with his eyes wide and jaw open. The two siblings seemed to have a showdown. Thalia had a smirk and her arms crossed over her chest, while Jason just seemed shocked to see her. 

“I didn’t think we would meet under circumstances like this,” Jason finally said. 

Thalia just shrugged her shoulders. Percy still was shocked that this, rebellious mercenary was related to the honorable Jason Grace of Alderaan. They were polar opposites in every form. Jason never even mentioned having a sister before, and they practically knew everything about each other. 

“This is your sister Jason? Since when did you have a sister?” Percy exclaimed. 

Jason finally took his eyes off of Thalia and turned toward Percy. He had never seen anger in his features. He seemed to be cackling electricity around him. His blue eyes looked electric. 

“I’ve always had her. But she left Alderaan when I was younger to avoid becoming Queen and continuing on the family legacy,” he grumbled. 

Thalia stepped forward with her finger pointed and a glare towards Jason. 

“Listen here brother. I did not run away from my problems. I hated our family, and can you seriously see me as Queen of frickin Alderaan? You were always so much more sensible. Let you and your future wife rule the planet.”

Jason whipped around to Thalia. His fists were clenched, and he was probably a foot taller than his sister. It would’ve been amusing if it wasn’t Thalia he was facing off. She had another foot just for intimidation. 

“You did run away. I don’t care if you didn’t want to be Queen or not. It is your duty as the female heir to take it on. You did the selfish and cowardly thing by running away all those years ago. And don’t think I’ve forgiven you because I haven’t.”

The two of them seemed ready to get into a fist fight with each other. They had inched closer to each other until they were only inches away. The tension was heavy in the area surrounding them. Percy faced Hazel, who looked worried and was playing with her blue and white striped head tails. Her gold eyes were wide in anticipation. 

Before any fists could be thrown, Piper stepped up and pushed the two of them away from each other. Her multicolored eyes were furious looking. She looked between the two of them, her lip curled in a snarl. 

“Listen up you two. I don’t care what happened in the past, but get over it. I will not be co-piloting the Argo alone again because you two couldn’t keep your temper in check.” 

She whipped around to Jason whose blue eyes widened at the sight of Piper. His anger now gone, and was replaced with awe. 

“Senator Grace, keep yourself in check. You are a well respected man, and should act like it. You wouldn’t want word to get out that you almost got into a fist fight with a mercenary would you?” 

Jason shook his head in response. His mouth was open a little and his eyes were widened. Percy rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“No ma’am.” 

Piper nodded satisfied with the answer from Jason before turning to Thalia, who was still fuming from anger. She was looking in the other direction from Piper, her features still scrunched together. 

“And Thalia, you can have your fights, but be smart about who you fight. I don’t want our chances of getting arrested go any higher than it already is.”  

Thalia grumbled something in response before huffing and storming away back to the Argo. Piper rolled her eyes at her companion before turning towards them. Her face took on a softer look. She took one of her head tails and placed it behind her back. 

“I apologize Senators and Jedi for Thalia’s harsh reaction.” 

She took a deep breath before turning to Percy. Her eyes weren’t as hard as they were on Tatooine. She gave a soft smile to him. 

“You seem like good company. And I liked your companion Annabeth. If you wish to have some allies in the future, you can always contact the Argo. Plus it’s nice to have a Jedi on your side. Deal?” 

She held her hand out for a shake and sign of truce. She seemed genuine in her intentions, but he wasn’t sure if he trusted her. 

“Why should I trust you?” he inquired. 

“Because we got you here in one piece didn’t we?” she retorted with a smirk. 

When he still didn’t give his hand out, she let out a deep sigh and crossed her arms. 

“Listen, we may be mercs but we choose our loyalty very carefully. If I am offering you a deal to be friends, we won’t break that trust to you. We only swindle money out of people, not trust.” 

After a moment of hesitation, Percy stuck his hand out. He kept his face impassive though. Piper let out a big smile and shook his hand firmly. When she went to let go, he held on and got close to her. 

“If you break my trust, it will be the end for you and Thalia understand?” he muttered. 

Her eyebrows raise and she looks up to him with widened eyes. She silently nods before he lets go of her hand. She starts her way back to the Argo and salutes them all before the gangplank rises up and the Argo leaves the platform. 

“Well, that was definitely interesting,” Hazel says trying to break the ice. 

Something on Hazel’s wrist went off, making a loud beeping noise. She quickly turned it off and faced Jason. He still was a little grumpy, but Piper definitely made him feel better. Percy reminded himself to talk to Jason about that later. 

“We have a Senate hearing now. Queen Ruseé will be pleading her case.” 

She turned to Percy who was standing next to him. 

“You’re welcome to join me to watch along. And as a friend to you, I will vote for her side of the matter.” 

“As will I,” Jason added with a small smile. 

Percy appreciated the support he had from friends. He accepted Hazel’s offer and they all hopped on a ship to the Senate building. He had never actually been in the room where the Senate was held, so it would be a new experience. Politics had never been his main interest anyway. 

When the entered the building, Senators and Representatives were walking up and down the corridors getting ready for the hearing. They were all dressed in lavish and expensive looking robes and clothing. It always awed Percy looking at them because he was used to being with the Jedi who wore simple robes and clothing. 

Following Hazel’s lead, she walked up to a door as Jason walked down a few feet to the next one to her right. She took out an ID card and scanned it to allow entry. The scanner said her name back to her before opening the doors. They walked in together. 

The Senate Forum was massive. It curved up filled with big hovercrafts to hold each Senator and their guests inside. At the bottom of the room, was the platform where Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano would walk onto before rising up to the middle. Senators from over a thousand systems trickled their way in. Jason, who had put on a traditional Alderaan cloak that also held his family coat of arms on the design. Percy was surprised at the air of authority he had when he entered the Senate Forum. 

He saw an red and white striped hand appear on his shoulder. He turned to see Hazel smiling at him. Her long white and blue head tails went to her waist and her montails went high and curved on her head. Togrutas were very distinguishable anywhere because of that. 

“I apologize in advance for all the screaming and yelling you’re going to hear. It gets very loud very fast in here.” 

He gave his friend a smile before turning to look at all the senators in the room. It was a little overwhelming. 

“That is alright. I think I’ve dealt with worse.” 

The doors at the bottom of the room opened up wide, and Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano walked up to the platform with her second in command. She pressed a few buttons before her platform rose to the middle of the room. She was in regal Chancellor robes of black, purple and gold. Her hair was braided and elegantly put up in a high bun. 

“Let the Senate commence! We are here to allow Queen Ruseé of Naboo to plead to us her case whatever that may be.” 

On the other side of the circular room, the platform holding Annabeth and Senator Castellan descended down and floated in front of the Chancellor. Annabeth had switched outfits for the hearing. She was wearing orange, gold and reds as the color scheme. She had a red underdress that glimmered under the lights. An orange and gold robe with a high color was worn over it. Intricate designs were stitched into the fabric. She was wearing her hair in high arches on top of her head centered by a gold headpiece and held by gold hair ties. At each end of the arcs, it was capped with golden hair ornaments. In the center of the headpiece was her fire owl emblem. 

“How the hell do they think of these outfits for her?” Percy quietly muttered to himself. 

It got a small laugh out of Hazel who quickly covered it up with her hand and became serious again. Percy had a small smirk before turning back to Annabeth. 

“Chancellor may I present to you Queen Ruseé of Naboo,” Senator Castellan introduced. 

Annabeth stepped forward in the platform. The entire Senate was silent as they awaited for her plea. 

“Senators, I come here today on behalf of my planet Naboo. We are under an extreme crisis where there has been a blockade to stop all trade from reaching my planet. The Trade Federation has invaded Naboo and forced me to flee leaving my people starving to death. They have given me an ultimatum to sign a treaty that will give them legal access to take over my planet for their gain. I have come here to plead to the Senate to send reinforcements to Naboo to help get rid of the Trade Federation and restore my planet back to my power so that my people will not die and suffer.” 

A platform with two Neimoidians from the Trade Federation descended and hovered next to Naboo’s. 

“That is not true! The Queen is a liar!” One of them yelled to the Chancellor. 

Others started joining in the yelling as well, shouting different opinions on both sides. Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano raised her arms up in the air. 

“Silence in the Senate!” she ordered her voice booming over the entire room. 

Many of the Senators retreated back to their rightful spot, while Naboo was still up and center. The Chancellor was a good friend of Percy’s. Sure she was scary and intimidating, but he had gotten to know her better than most. She was very good with swords, and he even trained her a little in lightsaber fighting. She was a very loyal friend, and he was seeing her in her element. 

“Queen Ruseé, I understand your concern for your people, but I do not think we can do anything fast enough for you. It would just take too long to make a bill and get a vote through for it. I would recommend sign the contract with the Trade Federation. It would end your planet’s suffering much faster than fighting them off.” 

Even though Annabeth was on the other side of the chamber, he could sense her anger from where he was. He seemed to be very intune to her emotions and the Force surrounding her. Percy was very interested in what her next move would be. He inched closer into the platform. Hazel seemed to have the same idea. 

“I will not let you defer me. I came here seeking the help of the Senate to stop my people from suffering under the Trade Federation’s illegal blockade of my planet and trade. They shouldn’t even be in the Senate, as they do not represent a planet!” 

“Queen Ruseé! Watch your tone and who you are speaking to,” Reyna warned. 

The two powerful women were glaring harshly at each other for a few moments. The air was very tense inside the Senate. 

“If this body is not capable of action, I suggest there be new leadership here in the senate,” Annabeth said. 

Hazel let out a gasp of surprise. He turned to Jason to see that he knew where this was going as well. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open a little. Percy didn’t know what was going to happen next, but he could see that it was not good at all. 

“I move for a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano,” Annabeth declared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! If you have any questions, ideas or want to have a discussion, comment, or you may message me on my tumblr firebenderannabeth. All of them are greatly appreciated.
> 
> So comment! Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy get into a little fight. Some of Percy's past gets revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as a gift before I go on my hiatus for who knows how long, I have the next part for you all! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story because the lack of feedback is kind of disheartening. Anyway, just a warning: it gets a little dark towards the middle with Percy's past but it's not too bad. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This was not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Gasps were heard throughout the chamber. Muttering began between everyone, disbelief and shock was radiating through the room. The platform holding Senator Castellan and Annabeth rose back up to their original position. Percy kept an eye on her carefully watching all of her actions. Senator Castellan leaned in to say something to Annabeth, but she was having none of it. She swatted his hand away, turned around and stormed out of the room. Percy took that as his cue to leave as well. 

He had an idea where she was going, and made his way to Senator Castellan’s apartment. The hallways were empty of anyone, so it gave a clear path for Percy to run after Annabeth. It wouldn’t be hard to find her in her regal gown. The automatic doors opened up revealing the Senator's apartment. It was big and lavish looking with nice couches and paintings decorating the room. He stepped down some stairs and made his way towards Annabeth who was looking over the metropolis with all its bright lights. 

“Annabeth?” he called out to her so she knew his presence was here. 

She turned her head to the side, giving him a profile of her face before turning back to the window again. He could feel the bad mood coming off of her in waves, so he knew to tread carefully. Percy made his way to her, and just looked out at Coruscant as well. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Annabeth scowled at him before turning and walking away. Even though she was still in her makeup and headdress, she was far from looking like the noble queen she was. 

“Of course I don’t want to talk about it. Why are you even in here Percy?” 

“Well after what you did to Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano, I just had to see if you were okay.” 

She turned around to face him. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. Her arms crossed against her chest. 

“You were in the Senate chamber?” she asked. 

Percy just nodded his head in response. She had asked the question roughly, which wasn’t a good sign. She pursed her lips and threw her hands out. 

“Well that’s just great. You shouldn’t have been in there Percy. Jedi have no use in politics.” 

Percy took a step closer to her. He could feel a fight between them starting, and the match was already lit. He knew it wasn’t a real insult to the Jedi, but any he hears, he doesn’t take lightly. 

“We deal with politics all the time. You may not know this but the Jedi Council and the Senate work together a lot more than you think. I know a lot about politics. Like I know that casting a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano was a mistake.” 

“Are you insinuating that I don’t know what I’m doing?” she accused. 

Her gray eyes got darker and more stormy. Her face went into an expression that portrayed a calm anger. 

“I never said that. But kicking the Chancellor out was a stupid move on your part.” 

“When you have a whole planet depending on you, then you may state your opinion on my decisions. Right now you have no right to say anything,” she growled at him. 

“She is my friend, and would’ve been a very strong political ally. But now you have a strong enemy instead.” 

Annabeth took off her headdress and held it under her arm. She looked much more like herself rather than Queen Ruseé. He could see in her face that she was getting very frustrated and stressed out. She ran a hand through her hair. 

“She didn’t give me any other choice Percy. If I could’ve avoided doing that I would’ve. But the fact that she told me to sign the contract and let the Trade Federation take over, I couldn’t stand for it. It had to be done.” 

“There is always a choice Annabeth.” 

With a yell of frustration, she threw her headdress on the ground. Percy was shocked that she would mistreat royal stuff like that, but he quickly got over it. Her eyes were watering up a little. 

“You don’t know shit Percy! You haven’t even been to your planet in gods knows how many years. Even so, when was the last time Chalacta was under invasion or blockaded? You may be a powerful Jedi, but you wouldn’t be able to rule a planet under these circumstances.” 

The mention of his home planet stopped him in his tracks. He hadn’t thought about the aquatic planet in years. There was too many memories, both good and bad and he had blocked them out due to his Jedi training. But now they all came flooding back into his mind, creating vivid pictures. 

He remembers even at the young age of three getting sold by the Hutts as slaves to a Jablogian named Gabe. The slaver was the scum of the galaxy, winning the award for the worst creature in the entire universe. Percy could never forget the obese red skin and beady eyes of Gabe. And how he tortured his mother and himself both physically and psychologically. It was the reason why his mother sent him away to become a Chalactan Adept when he was four. Hoping that he would escape the hell they were in, even if they didn’t. 

He also remembers in a fit of rage trying to find the chip the slavers had planted inside of his body and rip it out. He remembers his mother coming in and realizing what he was trying to do running over to him and holding his hands in her own. He can almost feel their softness. She whispered the horrors of what would happen if he tried to take it out, scaring him into not doing it. He didn’t want his mom to lose the only thing that kept her happy. 

The distinct smell of smoke and alcohol comes slithering back into his senses at the memory of his old home. It makes him want to throw up. Bottles smashed around in shards of sharp glass, ready to cut skin wide open. Ashes from thick cigars scattered in what seemed to be every corner of the house they were forced to live in. Holograms with porns, stuff that Percy was too young to see still stick inside of his mind. Scars still linger on his body from Gabe. The images of bruises and burn marks are permanently etched into his mind. They didn’t deserve this lifestyle. 

Through the hell though, he remembers what his mom did for him. The strongest woman in the entire galaxy for sure. He recalls the smell of blue cookies she made to spite her slaver and forced husband later. Baking and cooking with her in the small kitchen. Her telling him bedtime stories about the Jedi and how they are protectors of the galaxy. How the light side of the Force will always overcome the dark side. She was the light in all the darkness. 

He remembers meeting his Master for the first time. Master Chiron was a blessing sent from the universe. The man had a kind and understanding face; his aura was calming to be around. Percy remembers his master telling him why he had come to Chalacta and how he had found him. How he had some of the highest concentration of midi-chlorians he had ever seen. And that in a vision he saw that he was destined for greatness. He was only seven years old at that point in time. 

Percy remembers the feeling of liberation like it just happened. After high bargaining and some Jedi mind tricks, Master Chiron had freed Percy from his master. He had felt an invisible weight lift off his chest as he jumped and whooped and hollered at the top of his lungs. But that was before he realized his mother wasn’t free along with him. She was stuck with Gabe. And that broke Percy’s heart. He ran back to her in an instant and gave her the tightest hug he could manage. He was openly crying into her arms while she soothed him with soft spoken words and running her fingers through his hair. She had told him that her son becoming a Jedi was the best honor a mother like her could have. 

“Don’t you worry about me Percy, I will be okay. I can take care of myself just fine, you’ll see,” she said with a small wink and a smile. 

“I will come back and free you mom, I swear,” Percy muttered into her. 

She had leaned in and kissed his forehead and hugged him tighter after that. They didn’t say anything for a few moments. 

“I already feel more free knowing you’re going to be safe my darling,” she whispered. 

“Become the best Jedi the galaxy has ever seen.” 

She had squeezed him tightly before ushering him to Master Chiron who patiently waited with a smile on his face. He had put his hand on Percy’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“I will make sure he will be the best Jedi he can be. You can count on that,” he promised his mother. 

Her brown hair tied up in a braided bun and her kind blue eyes seemed to be right in front of Percy. He could remember her distinct smell of flowers native to Chalacta. No matter how bad they lived, she always smelled fresh. It made him miss his mother very dearly. 

“Percy are you even listening?” 

Annabeth’s voice knocked him out of his flashbacks of his past. No one knew about it except for his master, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. He looked up at her to see that she was no longer angry. She looked for concerned for him now. The explosion of heat between the two of them dissipated during that time. He shook his head a little to clear his thoughts. 

“Sorry, what were you saying?” 

Her gray eyes were soft as she looked him up and down. She was always an analytical one. Analyzing people and things was her specialty. She could read people easily as reading a book. The skill both scared and amazed Percy. 

“It doesn’t matter. We both seemed to have a very long day. I think some well deserved rest is in order,” she suggested. 

Percy couldn’t argue with her about that. It was a very eventful day, but he still couldn’t believe it all just happened today. It seemed like this morning was a lifetime ago. Travelling in space is tricky though. Every planet has a different rotating cycle for the day, so it made days seem longer especially going from one planet to the other. With the thought of sleep on his mind, he let out a big yawn. 

“Yes I agree. I’ll see you tomorrow Annabeth.” 

He walked up to the double doors which opened automatically for him. Before he could leave though Annabeth said a final word. 

“I know that you think my decision was unjust and not wise, but you must understand that it was her position or my people. And I hope the Chancellor has enough sensibility to see that as well.” 

He didn’t turn around to face Annabeth, but he could hear her soft shuffle as she made her way into the guest bedroom. The  _ whish _ of the doors closing was his signal to leave. As he left the apartment, Senator Castellan was right outside. The blonde senator gave a curious look to Percy, wondering why he was in his apartment. Percy figured that when he saw Annabeth’s headpiece thrown on the floor carelessly he would piece something together. They gave each other a silent nod before going on their ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please review because it gives me motivation to keep going with the story. The reviews I have right now are wonderful, but new ones are always welcome!
> 
> Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible solution to the Naboo Crisis is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm back with the next part! Being constantly surrounded by Star Wars 24/7, because I work at Disney World helps give some great inspiration to write for this au. This part is kind of boring, but it gives new perspective. I'll remind you all again: all the parts go up on my tumblr (firebenderannabeth) first, so you can always see them there first. There are also links to character profiles there so check them out! As always don't forget to leave a comment, and enjoy!
> 
> This was not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

The last of the senators entered Jason's apartment. There was five of them total, each representing a different planet, but all had similar ideals. Senator Rachel Dare of Corellia, with her wild red hair looking like a mane of fire sat doodling on a piece of paper she had brought with her. Senator Will Solace of Firrerre was sitting straight up in his seat. His normal golden skin tone was a little silver looking due to the stress and nervousness of the impending conversation. Senator Hazel Levesque of Shili was fiddling with her lekku, her golden eyes darting around to each senator in the room. The last one to arrive was Senator Malcolm Sagace, the other representative of Naboo. Once he took a seat, Jason stood up.

It had been a few days since Queen Ruseé had declared a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano, causing a schism in the Senate. Senator Luke Castellan had been voted in as the new Chancellor, much to everyone in the room's dismay.

"As you are all aware, because of Queen Ruseé's actions before the Senate a few rotations ago, we are now under the leadership of none other than former Senator Castellan of Naboo," Jason started.

Jason was still in his Senate clothing, as they had just come out of the meeting which granted Chancellor Castellan his new power. They were all disheartened and worn down by the session. Senator Dare had put her colored pencils and paper away, looking each senator in the eye before facing Senator Sagace.

"Senator Sagace, you know the Queen very, _personably_. Can you give any insight on why she did what she did?" she asked.

Her tone wasn't accusing, but more curious. The two of them held a stare before Senator Sagace closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He was wearing lavish red and gold robes custom to Naboo.

"My sister, no matter how rash she sometimes may act, always has a reason for her actions," he started.

The former King of Naboo interlaced his fingers looking down at his hands. Everyone in the room knew of his title and relationship with Queen Ruseé, but to hear it come out of his mouth still sent little shock waves through the room.

"I'm sure she came in her with good intentions, not wanting to cause this great schism in the Senate. But, things change."

"You're saying that wasn't her true intention? She was next to Chancellor Castellan when she made the decree," Senator Solace put in.

Senator Sagace shook his head.

"Queen Ruseé is a very prideful woman. When former Chancellor Ramírez-Arellano declined her plea for help before the entire senate, her pride was severely dented. She probably thought it was the only way to get what she needed and save our planet."

"Just a reminder that you weren't in the room when we were in session. I was, and with Master Perseus. He told me he could feel her emotions from across the room. She was scared and desperate," Senator Levesque said.

"What was a Jedi Master doing in the senate room in the first place?" Senator Sagace asked with confusion laced in his voice.

"I had invited him to watch," Senator Levesque responded.

Feeling the tension building up between all the senators, Jason stood up to hold the peace together. He held his hands out in a pacifying manner.

"My friends, you all make great points. But we must come up with a solution to this problem that has arisen. I as well as Senator Levesque promised our friend Master Perseus to help Queen Ruseé in any manner we can."

"That was before she shook the senate with her words," Will muttered to himself.

Jason gave a glare before turning back to the others.

"Does anyone have any ideas on how we can help Naboo and Queen Ruseé?"

"Why don't you ask your sister and her friend. I'm sure they have connections everywhere to help build a defense to oppose the Trade Federation," Senator Dare offered while looking at her different colored nails.

Jason felt his face get hot. The very mention of his rebel sister makes him angry. He hadn't seen her in well over fifteen years until just a few days ago. They weren't exactly on the best terms; their ideals and values often clash with one another. She was the headstrong, impulsive, take-no-shit kind of person; while Jason was level-headed and negotiated peace between people.

"You can't be serious?" Jason said to the red-headed senator.

"Oh I am a hundred percent serious, Senator Grace."

He looked at all the other senators present in the room. They all seemed to be in agreement with Senator Dare which made Jason's face slacken. He turned to Senator Sagace in hopes he had another solution.

"Senator Sagace, Naboo doesn't have an army of some kind to fight off the Federation?"

He just arched a blonde eyebrow and gave an incredulous look to Jason before shaking his head.

"We are a peaceful planet, we never had a need for an army. It gives off the idea of violence which is one we do not want. We aren't Mandalore."

Jason wanted to give a growl of frustration, but he needed to stay composed. This was his meeting he called and he had to act professional.

"I'll see what my sister can do."

* * *

It has been almost a week since her declaration in the senate. When Senator Castellan had landed the position as the new Chancellor, she couldn't help but not feel as excited as he was. He was a very good friend of hers, especially in her early childhood before Percy came into her life. She had even developed a crush on him during her young adolescence, but of course that changed once she became friends and more with Percy.

Even with his new position of power, Annabeth knew it would still take far too long to get anything done without an executive order. She would have to take matters into her own hands, gain alliances and form a militia of people willing to fight for peace and democracy. She turned away from the panoramic windows and faced Silena.

"Get my travelling clothes ready. I must go back to Naboo and beg for an alliance with the Gungans."

Silena raised an eyebrow at Annabeth with a questioning and skeptical look on her face.

"Are you sure that will do? We have not had peace with them in over a thousand years."

Annabeth gave a tired smile at her most trusted handmaiden. She knew Silena was only looking out for her best interest but she didn't seem to have a choice.

"I am well aware of that. But it seems like the only option we have. They have an army, we do not. Hopefully we have a common enemy in the Trade Federation."

"I will get everything ready," Silena said with a curt nod.

"Also, please call Master Perseus. I wish to speak with him as well."

Silena had a knowing smile on her face before she nodded and walked into another room in the apartment.

Annabeth closed her eyes and cleared her mind of all thoughts. It was a little trick that Percy had taught her all those years ago. Something the Jedi do to make sure they remain calm and rational at all times. That was something Percy had always struggled with, even if he never actually admitted it to her; she could just tell.

A few minutes later she heard the whiz of the doors opening up and the soft pitter-patter of foot stomps. It seemed that Percy had brought company with him. Annabeth slowly opened her eyes up and turned around to see five senators with him. She wasn't in any regal clothing nor did she have her makeup on. It was probably the most informal they would see her during her reign.

"I didn't expect you to bring company Master Perseus," she calmly said in her regal voice.

Percy bowed to her with one arm in front and one in the back. The senators followed en suite with him a moment after. They all came back up at the same time.

"I apologize Queen Ruseé, but they come with very important information," Percy replied.

She looked at him in his eyes, and she could see that he was serious. This was a very serious situation. She glanced over all of the other senators in the eye before nodding.

"Proceed."

Senator Grace of Alderaan stepped forward. He gave another small bow before Annabeth. He was in the robes of the Alderaan royal family with the emblem of the golden eagle stitched on. His blonde hair was closely cropped and styled. He looked calm and put together.

"Your majesty, we are all aware of the problems you and your planet Naboo are facing. I think I may have a solution for you."

That peaked her interest greatly. She would take any possible solution to her problem she could get. All of these senators had a reputation of being trustful. Senator Grace was even up for the bid of the new Chancellor.

"Please share Senator Grace."

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. It seemed like he was preparing to tell something he didn't like. But he steeled himself up and looked Annabeth right in the eyes.

"You probably didn't know it, but the mercenary that you got a ride to Coruscant with a few days ago was my sister Thalia Grace."

The news shocked her but she stayed silent so he could proceed with what he wanted to say to her.

"And she has traveled probably to most systems in the galaxy. I had called her a few days ago in hopes that she could gather some of her friends and connections to help you fight off the Trade Federation."

"When were you planning on telling me this information Senator Grace?" she questioned a little angry she didn't know sooner.

Senator Levesque, the Togruta spoke up before Senator Grace could. She was a pacifist and was usually the buffer.

"Your majesty, we would've told you sooner, but we needed to make sure that Senator Grace's sister and her companion would actually help. And it seems they have," she calmly said in a soft voice.

"They will rendezvous with you and your handmaidens and guards on Naboo in the Gunarian forest. That is where you will formulate a plan of attack and hopefully be able to take control over Theed and Naboo again," Jason explained.

"And will they actually be able to fight off the droid army of the Federation?" Annabeth questioned.

"Thalia's friends are highly skilled in combat. They mostly do guerrilla warfare, which will probably be to your advantage. Your handmaidens are capable warriors as well."

"When will this be?"

"In three days time."

Annabeth nodded before turning to Percy. He had a stone face with his hands behind his back. His black and brown robes matched his hair perfectly.

"Are the Jedi going to be of any help in this matter?"

"I would have to speak to the Council about it. But I fear that we cannot directly interfere in conflicts such as these. Myself and Tyson will be there though because it is our job to protect you at all costs."

"You don't think Master Chiron would help in any way?" she wondered hoping that his close relationship with her mother would help.

Percy seemed to get what she was implying with her question and let out a deep sigh in response before running his hand through his hair.

"It's not just up to him, but I can try and speak with him tomorrow. There are no guarantees though."

"Remember, the Jedi are peacekeepers not fighters. They do not really have any use in conflicts such as these," Senator Dare put in.

"We will take any help we can get though," Senator Sagace said with a very subtle nod to her.

Annabeth had not spoken to her brother in months, but they had always supported each other. She appreciated him a lot, especially now.

"All of your help is appreciated. Thank you all; and if all goes well Naboo and her people will be very thankful and in debt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Part 7. Hope you all enjoyed it. Comments are encouraged because it gives me inspiration and motivation, so please do!
> 
> Thank you all again. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tries to get the help of the Jedi Council, but also struggles with his internal feelings about the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank my Star Wars Ultimate Guide and Visual Dictionary for helping me through this chapter. Hopefully this one is a little more exciting than the last part. This gives some more insight and internal thoughts of Percy. And we get to meet the Jedi Council! (Well, I didn’t mention all of them, but there are 12 I have on the line up. If you want to know who they are, talk to me and I’ll tell you!) Okay, here it is: Part 8.

Percy woke up more tired than when he went to sleep. He slowly sat up in his bed, stretching his arms out to warm his muscles and crack any rusty joints. His chamber was just like any other Jedi. It lacked any real personalization to it, but he had managed to get in some little artifacts and subtleties that reminded him of his mother and his home of Chalacta. He threw the comforter off of his body before standing up and stretching some more.

Like he did every morning, he sat down on his floor and got into a meditative position. Especially with what has conspired in the past few days, he needed to calm his mind down a little. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind of all thoughts. He let the Force flow through and around him in a balance. He could sense it strongly, he was very in tune with the Force. His master and all the other Jedi on the High Council had always said so. Even when he was just a youngling training so many years ago. Percy knows he’s a powerful Jedi, always has. But with all the power he possessed, it thrilled and startled him. He didn’t know what to do with it. His emotions and gut feelings have always led him through his path as a Jedi. Many frowned upon his way, but saw how successful he was at doing it so have said nothing. 

When he finished, Percy got up to freshen up for the day. He was thankful that his chamber had his own bathroom so he didn’t have to share communal style like when he was in the Panther Clan as a youngling. Those days were so long ago, but he made some of his closest friends in the Order there. The bond formed while in your clan is one that lasts a lifetime and beyond. 

After cleaning himself up for the day, he wiped the fog out from the mirror. The blue tattoos on his face reminded him of simpler times on his home planet. He remembers his mother taking him to Temple of Illumination to get his tattoos done. It was a symbol of strength and loyalty to have them, and also a great honor. His own mother had teal tattoos over both her eyes and twisting above and below to her cheekbones. Percy’s were a royal blue color, going horizontal across each cheek. He had a straight line going down the bridge of his nose as well as two curling upwards above both eyebrows. The single gold bead implanted between his eyes, reminding him of what he could’ve been had he not been discovered on Chalacta. It was only the Lesser Mark of Illumination, meaning he was a seeker to become an Adept. His mother had both the Lesser and Greater Marks on her; and Percy had wanted to be just like her when he was younger. He gently touched his mark before walking out of the bathroom. 

He shook his hair to get most of the water out and put on his robes for the day. He put on his light brown under tunic over his head before placing his maroon tunic on. He then put on his leather synthesizer surcoat over. It wasn’t very traditional, but it gave more protection on his body than simple cloth surcoats that many Jedi wear. He put on his baggy pants and laced up his leather boots. He used the Force to summon his firebrand lightsaber and clip it onto his utility belt. After he quickly clipped some of his hair back before walking into the other room that belonged to his padawan. 

Percy knocked on the door, casually leaning on it. 

“Rise and shine Tyson! Get up and get ready for your classes today. I have a meeting with the Council. Only call on me if it’s dire understand?”

In response, all he got was some sleepy grumbling from his Padawan. Percy took that as a yes and left his quarters. 

The Jedi Temple was already bustling with Jedi and padawans going from one place to the other. Clans of younglings talking animatedly about their new lightsabers they had recently gotten at Ilum, and how excited they were to start practicing with them. The Panther Clan, the one he was once a part of, and is now in charge of was walking towards him. Percy took a step to the left to intercept them before they went on to their daily business. 

“Master Percy!” a Rodian youngling named Pinacia called out. 

“Good morning my clan. And where are you all up to now?” Percy asked with a smile on his face. 

“We’re off to practice our skills with the lightsaber with Master Allavi.” 

“Very good. Hopefully she will go easy on you today,” he said with a wink before walking away. 

When he finally reached the room where the Jedi Council was, the door automatically opened up for him. Percy walked inside towards the center of the circular room. All twelve council members were sitting in their chairs, some holograms because they were off planet at the moment. He turned to Grand Master Chiron and bowed before him. Even though the two were very close, he still had to do formalities. 

“I can sense you are deeply troubled Master Perseus,” Chiron started. 

“The invasion of Naboo and their crisis seems to be not only stressing the Queen out, but myself as well,” Percy said. 

“Yes, I see. Queen Ruseé seems to have taken matters into her own hands. I know we dispatched you to protect her, but the problems of Naboo should not be of your number one concern.” 

Percy whipped his head up to look at his master. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. The whole reason why he had asked to come before the Council in the first place was to try and get some help and aid to Naboo to end the crisis sooner rather than later. 

“You see, the reason why I asked to be here today was hoping that you could help give aid in any way to Naboo.” 

“It is not wise to interfere with problems of other planets,” Master Hera Raena interjected. 

Her blue skin and yellow eyes and tattoos stood out amongst the Jedi. She had always had a disliking to Percy, and was probably the most abrasive with words on the council. If she didn’t want something, she would let it be known. 

“Jedi are peacekeepers of the galaxy, not warriors or soldiers. The only times we fight is if we are plunged into a galactic civil war. Which we have not had for almost a millenia,” Master Artemis Celessa said. 

“If we do not end this illegal invasion of Naboo, we might just go into a civil war,” Percy shot back. 

“If the Senate did not approve, I’m afraid there is nothing we can do for Naboo,” Master Minerva Quinn said. 

The Jedi Master from Naboo was someone who was always stoic and monotone. She was abrasive, but not as rough as Hera. Her words cut like a lightsaber making her the most intimidating member in the room; at least to Percy. 

“Master Quinn this is your homeworld. You don’t want to help your people at all?” Percy asked. 

Her amber eyes glared into Percy’s. Her dark hair which was buzzed on her left side and cut to the nape of her neck made her face seem even more angular than ever. He could sense hesitation in her for a split second before she quickly put her walls back up. 

“Naboo is barely a homeworld if I do not recall any significant memories of it. Helping people is our job Master Perseus, but something as political and big as this, we can not do anything without the Senate approval. And we do not have that.” 

Percy again turned to his master. He hoped he could feel his desperate need to help Naboo and why it was so important. The Epicanthix just stared at Percy. 

“Master Chiron, I know that you have good ties to Naboo and former Queen Sagesse. The Jedi must help this planet, or else I sense a very dark foreboding in the future.” 

His brown eyes looked very sad. Percy could sense his master’s regret and he knew it was a lost cause. 

“Master Perseus, I can’t let the Jedi interfere with the problem. This is something Naboo and Queen Ruseé must fight and figure out themselves.” 

“If any of you were in trouble, the Council wouldn’t hesitate to fight and rescue you. But since that’s not the case, I thank you for your time,” Percy said with bitterness laced in his tone. 

He bowed once more and made his way towards the door. 

“My boy,” his master called out. 

Percy stopped in his tracks. Chiron only called him that when they were alone, never in front of the council. He didn’t turn around to face them again, instead staring at the door in front of him. 

“Do not let your emotions and assumptions cloud your judgement. Remember the code of the Jedi and you will prosper.” 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaving the room without another word to the council. 

Maybe the code of the Jedi works for you, but it doesn’t seem to work for me, he thought to himself.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 8. Hope you all liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm of battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is part 9! I had a spark of motivation and inspiration last night and managed to get 3k words out for this chapter! So you get some new characters, some angst and drama as well as some more internal Percy being a jedi struggle. So review and enjoy!
> 
> This was not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Just about an hour before Percy, Frank, Annabeth, and her handmaidens were scheduled to go back to Naboo and rendezvous with their militia forces, they had a meeting discussing in more detail the plan. Percy had taken them all to a room at the Jedi Temple where they could have it in private without any interference. 

Percy turned on the hologram in front of him, typing in the coordinates to Naboo. The planet appeared in blue in front of everyone. Percy tapped some buttons to zoom in on the Gungarian forest and Theed. 

“According to Senator Grace, Thalia, Piper and their band of people are going to meet us here,” Percy stated pointing to a place on the hologram. 

“There, my handmaidens and I will go into the forest to try and negotiate with the Gungans and their leader for military support. It is a long shot because we have not communicated with each other in a thousand years, but we must try. Hopefully our common enemy of the Trade Federation will break this and unify us for this battle,” Annabeth added on. 

She was in the disguise of one of her handmaidens in their battle clothes. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a wide bun. She was in a maroon velvet jacket that buttoned up from her waist up with a high collar. She had black pants on with blue leather boots that went up to her knees.  

“If we are able to secure an alliance with the Gungans, then we should be able to get to Theed and fight our battle from there. If they do agree to fight along side with us, they will fight with their army in the Valley of Theed with our little militia. We will fight in the city and get the palace secured under our control once more hopefully getting rid of the Trade Federation,” Frank concluded. 

“And if this plan doesn’t work?” Chancellor Castellan asked. 

Annabeth had tried to persuade him not to join in as he would not be going back to Naboo, but the newly elected chancellor had insisted. Percy wasn’t too happy with that idea, but couldn’t really do anything about it. Naboo was his home planet as well, and he made the point that it was his business to know the well being of it’s inhabitants. 

“We’ll cross that bridge if we get there,” Percy stated with a shrug of his shoulders. 

The blonde man gave him a look that was a mix between incredulousness and impressed. The white scar going down the left side of his face in the dim lighting made him more sinister looking. Percy had always been wary of the senator, and his senses told him to stay away from him and not to affiliate. 

“Very well. I hope this plan works and frees Naboo from her captives. If it does, then peace will be brought once more. Good luck,” Chancellor Castellan stated before turning around and walking out of the chamber. 

Everyone watched him leave and was silent for a few moments. They all turned back around to the hologram of Naboo. Percy pressed a few buttons turning the hologram off, and the lights in the room brightened. 

“Now it’s time to set this plan into action. Captain, your highness,” Percy said gesturing his arm out to let them leave first. 

Both of them nodded before walking out with Percy taking up the rear. Frank turned on his communicator and told the handmaidens to meet them out on hangar three to begin boarding. Percy walked in front of them to take the lead through the Jedi Temple and to the hangar as he was the only one who knew where everything was. 

When they entered, there was a sleek silver ship that looked almost identical to the royal Naboo one. Percy was confused on how it could possibly be there when he knew they left it on Tatooine. He turned around to see the same confusion on Annabeth and Frank’s faces as well. 

“The looks on your faces are priceless!” A voice came from behind the ship. 

A small man came sauntering over with a skip in his step. His curly hair was held back by a pair of goggles that was covered in dust and grime. He was wearing a simple white shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a pair of black pants and suspenders. They were also covered in oil and grease. 

“Leo what did you do?” Percy asked the mechanic. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a look that tried to portray bitterness. It didn’t really work for him. 

“When Master Chiron had told me of your little incident regarding my ship,” he emphasized dramatically. 

“I told him to tell you I’m sorry about that,” Percy retorted. 

Leo just waved his hand in a gesture that stated he didn’t really care anymore and it wasn’t a big deal. 

“I’m just messing with you. Anyway and then I heard about what happened to the Naboo ship, which sucks by the way because I really want to get my hands on one of them and see how they work,” he rambled. 

“Get on with it mechanic,” Annabeth said breaking Leo out of his own world. 

Finally noticing them behind Percy, Leo gave Annabeth a once over up and down. She was significantly taller than him and looked much more intimidating. Percy could see in his brown eyes that he was a little nervous. 

“And who’s the intimidating woman and her bodyguard?” He asked hesitantly. 

“This is Annabeth, one of Queen Ruseé’s handmaidens and Captain Frank Zhang, leader of the Queen’s security,” Percy introduced. 

“Ah yes, that’s why she’s dressed like those other girls. Anyway, before I got distracted I was saying that when I heard about all the shipwrecks and whatnot, I decided to try my skills at building a better replica of Naboo’s royal ship. And I think I did an awesome job,” Leo said with pride. 

“How did you know how to make one of these ships?” Annabeth asked with a skeptical look on her face. 

Leo snapped his suspenders and flashed a smile at her. Annabeth wasn’t impressed with him. He then spread his arms out wide. 

“Well I’m probably one of the best mechanics and engineers in this system and I got my team and great droids to help. I just looked at a hologram of a ship and took it from there.” 

He then turned to Percy with a finger pointed at him. 

“Blackjack is back. The droid has been dying to get to you again.” 

“He’s fixed?” Percy asked with excitement. 

Knowing that his astromech droid was fixed and ready to go again made him extremely happy. They had been on a lot of adventures together and he had felt incomplete without his constant co-pilot. 

Leo seeing Percy’s excitement nodded. 

“Yup they finished repairs today. You all should probably get on that ship now. The Queen and Blackjack are probably getting antsy and impatient. Good luck and try not to ruin this one!” Leo said running off to another place in the hangar. 

All three of them walked onto the ship, with the gangplank closing up from behind and sealing them into the ship. Handmaidens who were dressed in uniform to Annabeth were walking around setting everything up that needed to be. Pilots and crewmembers that had come along from Naboo were getting the ship ready to fly off. Annabeth had steered off to the left going into a room with Frank in tow leaving Percy alone. 

A series of beeps and clicks came from behind Percy. He had turned just in time to see his astromech droid come slamming into his legs as a form of a hug. The black and blue R2 unit was beeping and whirring with excitement. Percy dropped down to his knees and hugged his droid. It had been some few weeks since he had seen him. A mission out to Florrum had ended in a battle with some pirates and left his droid nearly totaled. 

“I’m so glad to have you back buddy,” Percy said to the droid. 

He stood back up again and looked around at where he was. It was in a hallway of the ship with doors lining up each side. He turned around to see the doors to the cockpit in front of him. Two Naboo pilots walked by him and entered through the automatic doors. Percy looked down at Blackjack. 

“Well no piloting for us this time.” 

Blackjack made a series of clicks and beeps showing his disappointment in not getting to be able to fly again. Percy just rolled his eyes. 

“Stop being so dramatic, I’ll get you out soon I promise.” 

The black astromech leaned back and forth to show his happiness at his comments. 

“Attention, we are about to take off to Naboo. I advise everyone sit down and get ready, thank you,” one of the pilots said over the intercom. 

Percy walked over to a room and pressed a button to open up the doors. It was an antechamber looking room with chairs and tables set up all over. There was a hologram game that one could play if they were board, as well as a holonet to catch up on news and shows.

He walked in and took a seat picking up a holonet. He turned it on and set it on the table. News of the new Chancellor was still going around the galaxy, because it was so sudden and unpredicted. 

“Newly elected Chancellor Luke Castellan has started his term with a booming voice and an iron fist. News has just been passed that he is lobbying for a new bill that will increase taxes on trade routes that go through the Outer and Mid Rims. This has caused a row in the Senate Chamber this afternoon between those who support this new legislative and those who are against it. He-” 

Percy turned off the holonet after he lost interest. Anything that had to do with the new Chancellor didn’t mean anything to him. He was still a little bitter that Reyna had lost her position. Even though the Jedi and Senate have worked together numerous times in the past, he had a feeling that would change in some way. He just didn’t know how exactly. 

The automatic doors opened up causing Percy to look in that direction. Annabeth came strolling inside still in her handmaiden outfit. She gave a small smile to him which he returned. The doors closed behind her as she walked in and sat next to him. 

“Had to go through three different doors before I found you,” she said with a small laugh. 

“You couldn’t just sense me? I thought we had a strong connection together,” he teased. 

She rolled her gray eyes and punched him playfully in the shoulder. Of course she hit hard and it had hurt him a little. He rubbed his shoulder and shook his head. 

“You always pack a good punch,” he muttered. 

“Have to make up for my lack of force sensitivity somehow.”

“Touché. But what’s the real reason you came here Beth?” Percy asked knowing there was more to the visit. 

She sat back against the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips together. Her gray eyes were looking straight into his own. They were a darker gray than normal, so he could tell that whatever she was going to say was serious and heavy. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes before exhaling for a good few seconds. Annabeth then opened her eyes and her lips parted. 

“I’ve been thinking about the gravity of the situation we’re going into,” she started. 

Percy wasn’t sure where she was going with her thoughts, but nodded at her to continue wherever she was leading. She stayed silent for a few moments before continuing on. 

“And there is a great possibility that one or both of could die in battle.” 

“What are you trying to say Annabeth?” Percy asked starting to get a clue.

“What I’m trying to say is that, Percy, I love you,” she stumbled out. 

She looked a lot more vulnerable in that moment. She took a deep breath like the world had been lifted off her shoulders in that moment of confession. Percy felt like he had been smacked in the face and grounded to the floor. He had a feeling it was leading to that, but to actually hear the words come out of her mouth, it left him surprised and speechless.

Her gray eyes were wide and a lighter shade again. She looked like she did when he had first met her. Twelve years old and just beginning her political career. Still a little naive about the galaxy and it’s corruption, but not ignorant. Percy had just become a Padawan that year under Chiron. He had felt the same exact way as she did. He had been sheltered at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant from the time he was seven until he was twelve. Other than his home planet, he had never been anywhere else. Naboo was the first planet he had travelled to on his path to becoming a Jedi. And that planet and everything about it holds a very special place in his heart. 

“A-Annabeth,” he stuttered out finally composing himself. 

She held out a finger to shush him. Percy quickly closed his mouth because he didn’t know what else to say anyway. 

“I love you, and I think that if we both make it out of this alive, we should get married. Right here on Naboo.” 

Percy didn’t think he could be more surprised. But he was wrong. Getting married was against everything he stood for and was trained for. Having feelings for Annabeth was one thing, most Jedi have them. But to actually get married and have a binding relationship? He would get cast out of the Jedi Order faster than he could even blink. 

You never really agreed with the Jedi Code anyway, a voice in the back of his mind spoke to him. 

It was the same voice that he has struggled with for years. He wanted to be a Jedi so bad, wanted to prove to the galaxy that even a slave boy like himself could make a name and become the hero he wanted to be. But the rules were just not coded into his personality. The Jedi were trained not to have emotions or attachments. Percy was fueled by his emotions to get the job done. It’s impossible for him not feel anything. His emotions are strong, and no matter how much he trained and meditated and every other thing the Jedi taught him, he just could never quell them all the way. 

“Annabeth, we can’t do that. Our codes strictly bind us not be together. No less married,” Percy defended. 

Her eyebrows scrunched together and she leaned forward. Her face and body was closer to him now. She looked skeptical and confused and a little hurt. 

“They don’t have to know. It’ll be a secret wedding. Only us two will be there. We can do it,” she said softly. 

“Annabeth,” Percy said with a sigh. 

He felt a hand grab his face. He opened up his eyes to look into her gray ones. They had darkened again, but still looked vulnerable. 

“Percy, do you love me?” She muttered. 

He wanted so badly to say yes. Of course he loved her! He’s loved her since they were sixteen and he had to leave her behind so they could stay on their paths. But if he admitted it out loud, then the code he’d been following his entire life would be shattered. 

“Please, just say something Percy,” she pleaded. 

“I want to say something, but, I-I can’t. My code binds me from creating attachments like this. I’m sorry,” he said dipping his head down in defeat. 

“That didn’t stop you when we gave up our virginities on your last night on Naboo all those years ago,” she pointed out. 

Percy stood up and walked towards the door. He stuck his hand in his pocket of his pants out of habit. But in his right one he felt something graze against his fingertips. He moved the item around trying to remember what it was, before he realized. It was the Fire Owl brooch that Tyson had made for Annabeth that first night. 

He turned around and walked back over to Annabeth who was still sitting down in the chair. Her eyes were starting to get watery and red, but she was fighting the tears back in. Percy took out the pendant wrapped in the cloth and put his hands in hers. He gave it to her and took a step back. 

She looked down at the wrapped brooch with curious eyes. She looked up at him asking him silently what it was. He just nodded down gesturing for her to unwrap it. Slowly, Annabeth did and when the Fire Owl was revealed she let out a gasp. A hand went flying to her mouth as she took in it’s beauty. Percy had taken the liberty to make it a clip for her. He adjusted it just to make it a little more personable from himself. Annabeth figuring out what it was clipped it into her blonde hair. The reds, oranges and yellows glimmered in the dim lighting of the room. 

“That night, was one of the best nights in my life. But it was also a mistake. I’m sorry,” he apologized. 

Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes as well. The pure hurt written all over her face was enough to make him cry and take it all back. But he couldn’t just throw all his beliefs out the window just like that. No matter how much pain it caused him.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. Reviews are encouraged greatly because I love reading them and they help keep me writing. So just leave one no matter how short or long and it will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations with the Gungans begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have hit double digits with the parts for this! Honestly I can’t believe how huge this au has gotten but it’s too late to change it now. So this is the beginning of the Battle of Naboo, the fighting will be in the next part. Also, I have no regrets (you’ll see why I said that at the end, like the very end). So enjoy this part! Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> This was not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Blackjack and Tyson could tell something was off with Percy’s attitude as soon as he left Annabeth alone in the little room. The whole encounter shook him up to the very core of his being, and made him feel really pissy. Everything that he had been taught to stand for, was starting to crumble underneath him. The pillars of being a Jedi that had been built inside of him for as long as he could remember were shaking from the force that was Annabeth. 

Both his padawan and astromech had tried to ask him what was wrong, but he would just turn away and start talking about something else. What he really wanted to do was just take his lightsaber and slice some droids already. But he couldn’t do that, not yet at least. The rest of the ride to Naboo seemed to be agonizingly slow. 

When they touched down, Percy was the first to push his way through the crew to get out. He couldn’t stand to be cooped up in a ship for much longer. It was a new day, the sun just rising over the horizon. The air was temperate outside, and it was so much cleaner than the recycled air on Coruscant. 

“Today is a monumental day for Naboo and her people. If we are able to secure an alliance with our fellow inhabitants, the Gungans we have a chance of defeating the Trade Federation. I expect each and everyone of you to fight your very best and learn to cooperate with our allies as one team. Naboo depends on all of you.”

Percy turned around to see Annabeth talking to all of her crew and handmaidens. She was dressed like one of them, while Silena was dressed as the Queen. The clothes she wore was much less formal and more battle ready. 

To the west of all of them, rustling came out of the trees of the Gungarian Forest. Thalia and Piper emerged from the bush with their team. There were species of all kind with every type of weapon one could think of. They were all dressed in greens and browns. Piper’s lavender head tails were covered with brown cloth as camouflage. 

“I expected you guys would have a little more,  _ pizzazz _ with you,” Thalia snidely commented with a smirk.   

“You must’ve been very desperate to have a bunch of low-lifes like us to help you out,” Piper added. 

“Senator Grace must’ve promised you a lot of money to help us,” Annabeth said stepping up next to Percy. 

She didn’t even spare him a glance. Tensions were higher than ever between the two of them. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her body language was very guarded. Percy just quickly did a side glance before turning his attention back to the militia of mercenaries and bounty hunters before him. 

Thalia shrugged her shoulders in a non-chalance way. She put her hands in her pants pocket before leaning her weight on her right leg. 

“Not too much money. I might not be on the best terms with my brother, but he seemed very concerned about Naboo and the situation you are all in. And just because I’m a mercenary, doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart. You need help, and I like you Annabeth. So I cashed in some favors. Just tell us what to do, and we’ll do it.” 

Annabeth playing up the charade of being a handmaiden stepped back. Silena as the queen stood up in front instead with Frank by her side. 

“I will be giving out our orders on how we want to execute this plan efficiently and effectively. We only have once chance to change control over Naboo and end this conflict once and for all,” Silena said in a perfect royal accent. 

Thalia and Piper looked at each other before giving a bow to the Queen. Percy could see it was a sign of cooperation and allegiance. The others followed their leader as well. They all stood back up at the same time ready for action. Silena turned to Frank and nodded at him. 

He took out a device and put it on the ground between the two parties. He clicked a button showing a grid of the Gungarian Forest and Valley as well as the city of Theed. With his arms he zoomed in their location currently. 

“Right now we are at our rendezvous spot as planned. Together we will go into the Gungarian Forest where we will meet at the ancient temple of Gungans. It is a very sacred place to them, as well as their sanctuary on land. There we will have Queen Ruseé beg for an alliance and a peace between the two of us to fight against our common enemy,” Frank explained. 

Everyone was looking at the map with great interest and intrigue. No one objected the plan. 

“The Trade Federation knows we are coming back with hopeful reinforcements. Some of my eyes in the city have reported droid ships coming in and out of Theed. They are preparing for battle as much as we are.” 

He then zoomed into the city of Theed and the Royal Palace. 

“Now myself, Queen Ruseé and her handmaidens are going to head into Theed. We will start the battle right there, and will hopefully secure the palace and city back into our hands. This will lead to the droid army to march out into the Gungarian Valley; where if all goes to plan, the Gungans will meet out and battle there. Other reinforcements will search the forest for any Gungans hiding there. That is where our militia will come in.” 

Thalia and Piper stepped forward with pride. They had small smiles on their faces that weren’t the same mischievous ones they usually wore. 

“You are our hit and go people. Guerilla warfare will be our best friend here. Droids are dumb; use that to your advantage. Hide in the trees and in between bushes and everywhere else you can think of. Team up with the Gungans who are in there, they know the forest much better than you do. Use your skills and you will win.” 

“This is a three front battle. There is no room for mistakes because we only have one chance to take back Naboo and free her people. Now I believe it’s time to begin,” Frank concluded. 

Thalia and Piper turned around to their group. 

“Well you heard the man. Time to meet some Gungans,” Thalia announced loudly. 

Frank picked up the hologram and moved forward with the Queen and her handmaidens. Percy and Tyson were right behind with Blackjack tagging along as well. Taking up the rear was the militia with some handmaidens in the back for protection. 

The march into the forest was quiet. It was a muggy and humid type of place to be. The tall trees covered most of the sunlight making it very shady and cooler than out in an open field like they just were. It reminded Percy of Endor, the one time he stopped there with his master while a padawan. 

Around an hour into the trek, he felt a change in the Force. He knew that they had stepped onto the sacred ground of the Gungans. He pushed his way up in front of everyone and placed his arms out to stop everyone. 

“There was a shift in the Force. I believe we have stepped onto their sacred ground. Be careful, there could be scouts waiting to shoot us,” Percy warned. 

Frank pulled out his blaster and was looking up into the canopies of trees, trying to find anything to give away someone. Everyone was on guard looking high and low, but there was no signs. 

Percy had an idea. He turned towards Silena. 

“Queen Ruseé, step forward please.” 

She gave him a curious glance and stayed planted where she was. 

“May I ask why Master Perseus?” She softly asked. 

“If you step forward and declare you come in peace, they will probably come out not guns blazing.” 

She nodded in understanding and followed his plan. She slowly raised her hands to her head as a sign of peace and openness. 

“We come in peace, we wish to speak with your leader,” she declared. 

There was still no sign of movement anywhere, but he could sense Gungans were close by. They were watching them. 

“We have come to speak about our common problem here on Naboo, and wish to proceed. Please come out and escort us.” 

Shuffling came from the east and west of them, and Gungans in armor came out of the bushes. Their spears were still pointed at them, but they weren’t attacking which was good. 

“Come with us,” one of them demanded before walking forward. 

They all walked for a few moments before they came into a clearing with a big stone statue sunk into the ground. There was a big Gungan sitting on it as if it were a throne. 

“What do yousa want with us?” The man bellowed. 

He was drinking out a goblet, and he seemed to bored and slightly intoxicated Percy noticed. His attire was spotted and he had a pelt of an animal that he was sure not aquatic wrapped around his neck. His purple eyes were bloodshot making him seem less intimidating, and more comical. 

Silena stepped up front and bowed to the Gungan ruler. Percy noticed that he seemed to lighten up just a tad at the gesture. 

“I am Queen Ruseé of Naboo,” she started. 

Suddenly Annabeth surged forward and pushed passed Percy and Silena with a little more force than he thought necessary. She stood tall with her back straight and her chin tilted up in pride. 

“No, I am Queen Ruseé of Naboo,” she declared. 

Percy turned his head to see that Piper and Thalia’s eyes widened at the revelation. They looked at each other in shock before looking back towards Annabeth. 

“This is my decoy Silena. She is one of my handmaidens picked by myself to use as my personal bodyguards. I apologize for the deception, but it was for my own protection that I use her when in situations like this.

“We have come before you in hopes of forming an alliance between the Naboo and the Gungans.” 

The Gungan leader took a big swig of whatever intoxicating liquid was inside before placing the goblet down. 

“Wesa have not gotten along in a thousand years. What makes yousa think it will change?” 

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Annabeth said. 

Leave it up to her to state some proverb at a moment like this. She sounded like Chiron at that moment. But it got the attention of the Gungan leader. He sat up straighter and leaned forward giving her his undivided attention. 

“We may not have gotten along in a long time, but we have a common enemy now; the Trade Federation. They have taken over our planet through force, and the only way we can get it back is through an alliance. Let it be temporary or not, we need one. 

“So I am asking,” she started before pausing. 

With hesitation she got down on her knees in front of everyone. Percy was shocked at the gesture, considering Annabeth’s fatal flaw was hubris. She probably had a big mental duel with herself in that second of hesitation on whether to kneel down or not. Percy quickly followed suit with the kneeling which led to everyone doing it as a sign of peace and submission.

“No, I am begging you. We need this alliance and your army along with my militia to defeat our common enemy.” 

The Gungan leader stroked his chin thoughtfully. He was staring at Annabeth and everyone for a few moments. Then a big grin came on his face as he leaned back into his stone throne. He clapped his hands together. 

“Mesa likes this and thinks wesa can work together,” he declared. 

Percy felt relief flood through everyone. Their plan was coming together nicely now. Annabeth stood up and bowed. 

“Thank you Boss Bacchus.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! I hope you liked it! Comments are encouraged and help me continue this story, so drop one down for me. Until next time. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas the next part of my au has been written! It's been a good few months in the making because life got in the way and I only had bouts of inspiration for a few minutes at a time. But I got it done and it is now here for all to read! Also, there is a title change to the story. It will no longer be called The Force That Brings Us Together. Instead it will be called Across The Stars. I took some creative liberty in creating the Theed catacombs (which can sorta correlate with the labyrinth? not sinister though), as well as the Palace. I tried to write good action, but I'm not so sure how well I succeeded in that. Anyway, it's almost 5k words so it's a long part, but I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Reviews are encouraged very much, as they help keep me inspired. Thank you!

Seeing Theed under invasion was something Percy didn’t want to ever see again. It was one of the most beautiful capital cities he’s seen in all his travels of the galaxy. The last time he had been there, which was only a few weeks ago it was lively and flourishing. Now, the streets were void of merchants and street entertainers. The sidewalks were empty and the roads that were always filled with hover cars were nowhere in sight. It made him sad to see such a beautiful city look so dull. 

He spared a glance over at Annabeth. She was trying to hide her sadness, but her eyes were misty. Percy couldn’t even imagine what she was feeling at this moment in time. Seeing her home look so desolate because of invasion, she must feel angry and sad. He could sense them faintly in her through the Force. He was always very in-tune with her emotions. 

Taking the lead, she quickly made a sharp turn into an alleyway. It was hidden from the probe droids that were scouring up and down the streets. There was enough shadows to cover them completely from the sun. Annabeth turned around. 

“I already explained the plan to you all multiple times, so I’ll make this quick. Captain Zhang, Silena and Master Perseus will split up away from myself and the rest of my handmaidens. We will rendezvous at the west courtyard of the Palace. Captain Zhang, you know how to get there and where I’m talking about.” 

Frank bowed his head in understanding and stood up straight in a proper stance for serving. 

“Yes Queen Ruseé. I have my blinker that will be used to indicate to move forward. We will meet you soon.” 

“Stay hidden and stay safe.” 

Before he left, he made eye contact with Annabeth. He hoped that he portrayed how sorry he was through his look, but all she did was glare at him in return before running down the alleyway with her handmaidens in tow. 

“Follow me please,” Frank commanded. 

He started heading down the same way Annabeth had just moments ago. The brick and marble walls of the buildings towered above them. Percy kept to the side right behind Frank, and made sure that he had his left hand touching a wall at all times. The Captain turned sharply to the left. It was deadly quiet, and it seemed that this is where all the undesirable things happened in Theed. Boxes and crates lined up the walls, the smell of trash wafted into Percy’s nose, making him bring his arm up to cover it. 

Frank removed a brick from the wall slightly, which in turn gave way to a secret door. He stepped to the side to let in Silena and Percy. When all three of them were inside the entrance had sealed itself shut again. 

It was pitch black and he couldn’t see a foot in front of him. 

“Everyone stand back please,” he softly commanded. 

From his utility belt where his lightsaber was attached, he took it off and placed it in front of him. The grip was still firm and perfect to his hand as it was all those years ago when he first made it as a youngling. He secretly called it Riptide, but no one knew that. He gently pressed the button and a blue glow erupted from the hilt. 

The tunnel they had entered was wide enough for two people to stand side by side. He lifted Riptide and looked around to get a better idea of his surroundings. Pipes ran across the top of the tunnel with water leaking out from them occasionally. It was a mix of brick and clay that was so unlike the outside of Theed. These tunnels were ancient looking, like they went back before the Republic. 

“How old are these tunnels?” Percy asked out of curiosity. 

“Since the beginning of our settlement here, around two thousand years ago,” Silena informed from behind.

Percy suddenly didn’t feel too good about wandering in these catacombs anymore. But they kept walking on because they needed to meet up with Annabeth. With only the faint glow of Riptide, Frank was able to navigate them through. 

“Do you use these often?” Percy questioned. 

“No, but when we were trained, we memorized the tunnels underground in case we ever had to use them. Even Queen Ruseé has them ingrained into memory, because before she became queen, she was a handmaiden to King Sagace.” 

The mental image of Annabeth serving to her predecessor almost made him chuckle. And it made sense as to how she was able to slip into the role of a handmaiden so smoothly all the time.  

Frank held out a hand signalling them to all come to a stop. He gestured Percy over with his lightsaber and instructed him to hold the glow to the wall so he could see where the hidden door was. With an intense concentration he gently put his hands on the bricks brushing over all of them. 

“Aha!” he exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. 

When he put his hand over the brick, a blue triangle glowed dimly. It was a letter from the Naboo alphabet Percy recognized. A very traditional form of writing that was only used to communicate between Naboo and her people. Percy had seen Annabeth write in her native alphabet only a few times. Most times she used Aurebesh for her writings as it was the only way to transcribe Basic. 

After a blue laser scanner came up filling up the entire hallway they were in. It had startled Percy, but Silena and Frank seemed unaffected by it. One by one it did a full body scan of Frank and Silena clearing them citizens and servers of Naboo. When it finished Percy, the scanner turned red. 

“Intruder Alert! Identification invalid!” the robotic voice alerted. 

“Captain Frank Zhang of the Royal Naboo Guard gives permission for Jedi Master Perseus Jackson to enter,” Frank commanded. 

The voice had turned off immediately and a door slowly slid itself open to reveal a set of stairs. Cobwebs littered the narrow corridor making Percy think about how much Annabeth would hate this place. 

“The doors only are only open for a few moments, we must hurry,” Frank said before stepping forward. 

All three of them started walking up the flight of stairs. The entrance closed behind them sealing off any miniscule light source they had without Percy’s lightsaber. The idea of being so underground with walls closing in on him, made Percy feel just a tad bit uncomfortable. Small spaces always had, which is why he tries to avoid them on missions. 

To quell his nerves he just inhaled deeply counting to ten and the back down. Frank obviously catching something turned his head for a moment. The shadows made it hard to see his expression but Percy could sense what it was. 

“Are you okay Master Perseus?” he questioned. 

Percy sharply nodded his head in response taking another deep breath. 

“Small spaces freak me out. I’ll be alright soon,” he responded. 

They kept moving up the staircase. Percy didn’t even want to know how many stairs they climbed because then that would confirm how deeply under the planet’s surface they were and that would just make things worse. 

“Stop,” Frank commanded. 

Percy let out a sigh of relief. Frank once again touched a certain place on the wall in front of them which then had a blue triangle symbol glow. Thankfully there was no scanner and alerts of Percy being an intruder to the secret catacombs of Theed. The door slowly moved from the right to the left leaving an opening for all three of them to leave. 

Frank went out first, followed by Percy and then Silena. They were back on ground level of Naboo, but in a dark area. Percy didn’t recognize the area, but Frank and Silena did. The two of them had a silent conversation before they started moving forward with Percy in the rear. 

When they finally emerged from the shadows they entered what looked to be a courtyard. It had beautiful arches and flora of every color imaginable. Water fountains were gurgling water with intricate marble pieces stationed in the center. It seemed too peaceful for a time of sinister occupation. 

Frank made a run across the courtyard behind a wall. Silena and Percy lined up behind him. Carefully he peaked his head to see if anything was coming their way. He quickly moved back out of sight again. 

“I see droids marching this way, but the Queen and her handmaidens are diagonal from us. She will give the signal when to attack,” Frank informed. 

It was a tense few moments of waiting in anticipation waiting for the right moment. Suddenly a red laser blinked on and off a few times across the courtyard. Frank took his own out and did it back. He raised his arm up and held up three fingers, before counting down to one. 

“ATTACK!” 

All together they jumped out from their hiding place. The droids recognizing the threat too late had already been cut in half by Percy or shot down by Annabeth and her bodyguards. All the handmaidens looked around and quickly did a sweep of the area before doing a hand signal showing it was safe to move on. 

“We must get to the main hangar of the palace now, it is our best shot at securing it back into our hands. Let’s go,” Annabeth explained before marching forward. 

The whole group of them followed Annabeth’s lead. Surprisingly there was no droids that got in their way. Annabeth took some sharp turns down a narrow corridor that she claimed was not a well known passageway. 

Percy looked around at the vines climbing up the bricks and marble. It wasn’t nearly as cramped as the one underground, but with all the people surrounding him, he still felt claustrophobic. 

Just like the underground passageways, Annabeth placed her finger on a place in the wall. When she removed it a glowing triangle was left in its place. A blue scanner showed up scanning her first. 

“Identification: Queen Annabeth Chase Ruseé. Citizen and servant of Naboo,” the robotic voice cleared. 

“I hate when they say my last name,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes. 

She cleared her throat and stood up taller. 

“Under the authority of Queen Ruseé of Naboo, I give permission for Jedi Master Perseus Jackson to enter the palace. I also give the clearance to everyone behind me as a citizen and servant of Naboo,” she declared. 

“Access granted,” the robot responded. 

The door slid open for everyone to go inside. Once Percy was in, he looked around to see that there was wires stretching across the ceiling. There was an iron grid right below the wires as to protect them and the people who navigated the secret tunnels of the palace. It was fluorescently lit making it much brighter than Percy was used to. He had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes. But he did recognize the tunnel. It was one of them that he and Annabeth used all the time as kids. 

“We used to run up and down this tunnel, escaping guards,” he muttered with a small smile. 

“Now is not the time for nostalgia,” Annabeth uttered coldly dismissing him. 

She then kept moving forward, handmaidens and bodyguards following her. Percy let them push by him before he ended up in the back of the pack. Every cold gesture she made towards him felt like a little stab to his heart. But he deserved everything he was getting. Didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt though. 

The backstage tunnel led out to the main hangar of the palace. There were Naboo spaceships lined up on each side.. Boxes of cargo and other shipments brought to and from the planet were lined up next to fuel tanks and other spaceship necessities. 

Droids were also swarming the hangar. Once they realized what was happening one walked up with it’s gun raised towards them. 

“Surrender now intruders!” the robotic voice came. 

“I don’t have time for this,” Annabeth said before raising her own blaster and shooting the droid with precision in the head. 

“Hey!” another called out. 

Percy jumped and flipped in front of the crew igniting his lightsaber. Blasters were being fired from both parties and Percy was blocking the ones from the droids as well as slicing through them. 

There was still more coming from every direction. Percy was slicing through as many as he could. He turned towards the doors that led to the palace and using the Force opened them up. 

“Everyone leave the hangar! Go finish the mission, I’ll catch up!” He ordered. 

He made quick eye contact with Annabeth who seemed hesitant. She let down her cold front for a moment before turning around and ordering everyone out of the main hangar. 

He turned back to his own personal mission of slicing the droids down with his lightsaber. It wasn’t difficult because droids are stupid and don’t make a good opponent. But it was still tiring slicing at least a hundred droids in one go. 

This is where Tyson would be a great help, he thought to himself. 

He still didn’t understand why his Wookiee padawan had to be with the militia in the Gungarian Forest. They reasoned that his home planet of Kashyyyk was made up of forest, therefore would be able to blend in nicely and help with the guerrilla warfare. He still wished his padawan was next to him where he belonged though. 

Once he was done, and it was clear the Naboo pilots came out from their hiding spots. Many of them thanked him quickly before hopping into their yellow ships to start the airstrike on the droid control center. When he knew they were ready and could handle their own, he booked it out of the hangar. The hallways were just as beautiful as he remembered, but he had no idea how to get to the main council room. And that’s where his problem lies. 

The hallway went down to his left and his right. He turned his head both ways trying to decide which way to go. As usual, he followed his gut instinct and went running down to his right. When he came to the end, it went into a big atrium that was domed wide and high. 

The dome above him was made of stained glass that depicted the history of Naboo in beautiful shapes of glass and colors. The light coming down from the sun made the floor look like a kaleidoscope. Corinthian columns held together the room with intricate and lavish designs. 

He remembers Annabeth dragging him to this very room, the both of them lying down on the floor looking up at all the glass. She would point to each sector of the dome and explain the history behind it in exquisite detail.

He looked down and before his eyes, he saw a younger, more innocent version of himself and Annabeth. They were right there in front of him, on the floor. He walked over towards them, hesitant of what he was seeing. 

Annabeth’s golden hair was surrounding her head like a halo. Her face still had that childish charm to it. The myriad of colors reflected on her face making her look heavenly. She had a big smile on her face as she pointed to one of the tiles. 

“And that one is showing the first queen, Queen Rhea uniting all the Naboo together in peace. If I ever become queen, I would love to be just like her.” 

Percy looked over and saw himself. He was in typical Jedi clothing, his hair was cut in a formal way of a padawan with his braid going down behind his ear. He was looking over at younger Annabeth with a bright smile on his face and adoration in his eyes. 

“It’s not  _ if  _ you become queen, it’s  _ when _ you become queen,” younger Percy responded. 

She turned her head to Percy and slightly shoved his shoulder. He let out a weak protest before the two of them burst into hysterical laughter. It was music to Percy’s ears to hear such innocent sounds. She turned her head back up to the dome. Her gray eyes held that determination and intelligence that he’d always admired about her. She inhaled deeply before letting it out slowly. 

“One day, my accomplishments will be on that dome. Only the great rulers of Naboo and their achievements get to be immortalized here. And I want to be a part of that.” 

With that, the two of them shared a smile, one that was only reserved for a relationship the two of them had. Younger Annabeth then turned to where Percy was standing. She sat herself up in an upright position and looked him right in the eyes. She gave a small smile to him and pointed to a hallway. Then before his eyes, they dissolved into mist and evaporated into the air leaving an empty atrium. 

Percy blinked to make sure that he hadn’t just hallucinated the entire thing. It felt like he had his own Force Illusion or even a Force Vision. Of course he’d studied these back at the Jedi Temple, all padawans were required to. But the idea that he could have one, while he was conscious was amazing. Especially if certain things trigger them, such as standing in this room in the Palace of Theed. 

He faced the hallway that younger Annabeth had pointed to and decided to head that way. He kept a brisk walk so he could get to where the rest of his friends and team was. Finally he saw the big doors that led to the council room. They were ajar a little bit which made it easier to push open. When he walked in he saw the Viceroys of the Trade Federation being held at gunpoint by Annabeth and all her handmaidens. 

The head Neimoidian looked skittish and scared at the mercy of the Naboo. Percy walked forward towards the rest of them. 

“Thank you for finally showing up,” Annabeth commented dryly. 

Percy not in the mood for all her cold claps rolled his eyes at her. He clipped his lightsaber back onto his utility belt. 

“Sorry, I don’t know the ins and outs of the palace like you do, _ your highness _ ,” he snapped. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, giving her best glare in his direction. The Viceroy’s eyes widened and he turned his head before it was pushed by the barrel of a blaster. 

“Your...highness?” he stuttered out in confusion. 

“Octavian Delpicay you have the right to remain silent. You are under arrest for the unlawful invasion of Naboo. Anything you say can be used against you in the Galactic court of law,” Frank said. 

“The fight isn’t over yet! Just you wait! I’ll get my power” he sneered.  

“Not on my planet you won’t. I’ll let you get your power when I’m dead you disgusting, greedy scumbag,” Annabeth growled. 

* * *

 

Piper and Thalia were hidden in adjacent trees. They had been relatively easy to climb, what was difficult was getting a clear view of the ground through the leaves, and of each other. 

Thalia had her face camouflaged in green and brown face paint that she had brought along with her. She made Piper cover up her lavender lekku with various different earth tones, which Piper grumbled in protest because of their sensitivity but did so nonetheless. She also made her wear long sleeves and pants to cover up any part of her lavender skin that wouldn’t blend in with the forest scenery. She wore a scarf covering her nose and mouth leaving just a strip open for her eyes to see clearly. 

Thalia was lying down on her stomach on the thick branch of a tree with binoculars to her eyes. She was scanning the horizon over where Theed was in the background as well as the Gungarian Valley. The Gungans surprisingly managed to gather their army quickly and was already advancing to the battlefield. Piper was impressed with their size and what they brought with them. They have a chance to win this thing. 

The militia they had pulled together of all the bandits and bounty hunters in the galaxy had been on stakeout for hours now. They were awaiting the call from either Thalia or Piper to get in positions. It has been mind-numbingly boring just sitting in a tree all day, but it had to be done. 

Plus Thalia’s long lost brother, the Senator and heir to Alderaan was really cute and he asked them to do it. She really liked the way he looked and his demeanor. Sure he’s all professional and about the rules, but the fact that he went against the Senate to help out Naboo, she liked the little rebel in him. Of course she wouldn’t mention it to Thalia lest there be some awkward times on the Argo.  

His blonde hair, so strikingly different than Thalia’s black was nice. It was cleanly cut and styled in only the way a prince and senator could be. It looked really soft too; Piper wondered what it would be like to run her hand through it. He had the same shocking blue eyes as his sister, but his looked much more kind. She could look at them for hours. And he was tall and muscular. Now that Piper could appreciate, she could appreciate that  _ a lot _ . 

A sharp three tone whistle got her out of her daydream. She looked over to where Thalia was. She was sitting up and had a smile on her face. 

“How far out are they?” Piper asked. 

“I’d estimate around thirty clicks. We have probably ten minutes before they enter the valley and forest.” 

Thalia put her binoculars in the little sack she had slung around her shoulder and back. She then pulled out a spear that was collapsible and brought it to full height. She had a smirk on her face. 

“Let’s kick some droid ass.” 

Piper pulled out her own plasma dagger she kept on her. She ignited the blade which showed up in a nice clean turquoise blade. She hopped down the branches until she was just about ten feet off the ground. 

Thalia gave out another three whistle warning from the adjacent tree. Piper was in a squatting position waiting for the first of the droids to arrive. 

Soon enough the rhythmatic march of the droids came into hearing range. Piper and Thalia were the first line of defense. Piper noticed they had destroyers and assassin droids with them. Piper hung her head and let out a soft groan of exasperation. She hated assassin droids. 

Thalia let out a long two whistle beat signalling the beginning of the guerilla warfare. The two of them swung out of the trees weapons ready. When they hit the ground they slashed as many as they could in a forty second time frame before scattering into the bushes. 

The two of them gave each other a high five before peeking their head over where they had hidden. The group of droids seemed frazzled and startled at the attack. One of the leader droids was talking into his com. 

“Sir we’ve been attacked! But they scattered before we could blast them!” the robot voice said. 

Garbled voices came from the other side. No doubt telling the droids to keep marching. 

“But sir! There could be more of them!” 

The droid nodded and pointed in the forward direction. They started making their way towards the other lines of defense. 

Piper nodded at Thalia, they then started to run alongside the droids keeping out of sight. Thalia climbed up a tree where some Gungan soldiers were waiting. She whispered orders to them before hopping to another branch on another tree. 

Piper watched as the Gungans jumped off from astonishing heights and fell on top of the droids effectively killing many in one go before running away again. The plan was working so far. Piper only hoped that her friends had succeeded in securing Theed, and that their newfound allies were winning the battle in the valley. 

Blasters could be heard in the distance meaning the battle had started in the valley. At every checkpoint Thalia and Piper set up a new wave of guerillas would attack the droids killing off a few at a time. 

Tyson, the Wookiee padawan of Master Perseus had made various traps for droids and their tanks to get blown up in. Being in the forest made him very happy and excited to please. Piper didn’t understand Wookiee too well, but she could tell from the tone of his voice and the fact that he gave her a massive hug that almost crushed her. 

Occasionally a unfortunate droid would step on the trap, causing a massive explosion to occur and various parts of droid to scatter to the ground like rain. To make sure the sacred forest didn’t burn down, Gungans would run up to the fire and douse it with water before it spread too far. 

Piper loved the adrenaline rush she got from running and hiding from the droids. Slowly scaring them into hopefully short-circuiting. She had been in plenty of close calls with the law smuggling and conning her way through the galaxy, but nothing beat hand to hand combat. She wasn’t very good at it, as she was never formally trained; but nonetheless it gave her something new to do.  

“Dakota! Throw the last bombs at these bone heads! Kill the rest of ‘em!” Thalia called from somewhere in the trees. 

Piper heard a wild call come from the trees. A tall Kiffar man with red mouth tattoos came jumping down from the trees. He had a big smile on his face as he threw two bombs that exploded on impact of the ground, igniting the rest of the droid army and their tanks up in green flames. 

“Take that you droid scums!” he chanted. 

His blue eyes were bright from the madness of it all. Dakota has always been a loose cannon in Piper’s eyes. Very unpredictable, but very fun to bring to parties she found. Soon the fire was put out by special water that he brought along with him. 

When they saw the ashes of what remained, the militia came out of hiding and rejoiced at their victory. They were high fiving, chest bumping and even some wrestling going on between everyone. 

Piper made her way over to Thalia who stood before her people with a proud smirk on her face. Even though she wasn’t very tall, she stood up straight and her aura of confidence made up for it. She stood next to her with her arms crossed over her chest. She sneaked a glance at her co-pilot. 

“We did good today,” Thalia said. 

“Of course we did. Why wouldn’t we?” Piper responded. 

The two of the shared a quick hug before going back to standing next to each other. Cheering erupted in the distance as well meaning only one thing. Thalia raised her com to her mouth. 

“This is Eagle One. The droid army has been defeated,” Thalia announced proudly. 

“Roger that. Theed has been secured as well. Naboo is free,” Master Perseus’ voice ran through with happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as it took me a long time to get it down. Reviews are encouraged and would be very appreciated. Thank you! Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Tyson go up to the Jedi Council with news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired after painting my blaster for my Padmé cosplay. So here’s the next part of my never ending Star Wars au. In case you want to know more about the Jedi Council, I have a post about it on my tumblr (jediannabeth) You may look up the different species if you wish to have a better idea of what they look like. This is also not beta’d or edited so…enjoy :)

After the ultimate defeat of the Trade Federation, hugs and celebrations had filled up the throne room. Even Annabeth, who had been angry at him, gave him a curt hug and a tight smile. But the mirth in her gray eyes and the tension that seemed to fall from her shoulders at the news was something worth taking a picture of. 

Annabeth and all her political advisors immediately got to work on how to go about running Naboo again. Percy and Tyson had taken back their original ship (that was thankfully unscathed because of the invisible shields) and flew to Coruscant to inform the Council and Senate of the crisis that had been averted. 

When they both stepped foot onto the hangar on Coruscant, a ship was ready for both Percy and Tyson so they could reach the Jedi Temple quickly. Percy jumped into the driver's seat with Tyson in tow and he flew away. 

The traffic on Coruscant’s upper level was always tricky. The metropolis planet was filled to the brim of hover cars flying past him, most of the time going past the speed limit. It really was a miracle there wasn’t many accidents that happened every day. 

Taking the route to the Jedi Temple was like muscle memory to Percy. He’d done it so many times in his life, it was just as easy as wielding his lightsaber. As he stopped at a traffic light, he snuck a glance towards his padawan. 

“I think you’re ready for your Trials, Tyson,” Percy told him. 

The Wookiee acted like he had been shocked with electricity. He stood up straight and had a look of panic on his face. His brown eyes were widened and his mouth was agape. Percy took one hand off the wheel to pat his padawan while laughing. 

“No need to be so stunned Tyson. Your feats in battle were praised by all.” 

Tyson started to talk nervously next to Percy. He took out some scrap metal that he always kept on hand, and started to tinker. That was his padawan’s nervous tick. Traffic began to move again, as Percy put his left hand out to signal that he was turning left to merge towards the Temple. 

“Ty, you’ve been my padawan for seven years now. I know most apprenticeships last much longer, but I know you’re ready. I can sense it.” 

He glanced at Tyson, who had his head down still playing around with whatever scraps he had in his big hands. Percy took a deep breath before looking back in front of him. He knew his padawan was ready. 

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it to the Council unless I was a hundred percent sure,” he tried to sooth. 

The wookiee muttered something under his breath that was lost to the wind. With confusion written on his face he asked his padawan to repeat what he said. There was silence in the car between the two for a moment. Then he came out with it. 

“You don’t want to take the Trials?” Percy asked to clarify if he heard correctly. 

Percy took his padawan’s words into consideration. He always knew that Tyson was a gentle soul, and wasn’t much for fighting unless absolutely necessary. Percy respected his padawan enough not to push him a direction he wished not to proceed. He looked over and gave a big smile to the wookiee. 

“If that’s what you wish Tyson, I will inform the council of your choice. I will tell you though, you were a great padawan,” he said fondly. 

He was sure if he could see a wookiee blush, Tyson was doing it. A moment later they pulled up to the Jedi Temple and they both got out leaving the borrowed hovercar where it was. There were plenty of Jedi and Padawans going in and out of the temple to wherever they needed to be. 

The two of them walked up the grand staircase into the eastern entrance. There was a comfortable silence as they made their way into the Council Room in the southwest tower. Coming into the temple always gave Percy a sense of tranquility. It was really the only place he’s ever known, growing up inside it’s walls. 

Fellow Masters and younglings smiled and said their hello’s to them. Percy was more than willing to smile back. He was in a great mood. They had just come from a victory at Naboo, everyone was okay and he had completed his mission. 

When they arrived at the doors he took a deep breath to calm himself. It was always a little intimidating talking before the High Council no matter how many times he’s done it. Out of his peripheral he saw Tyson doing the same. He closed his eyes and concentrated on entering, and the doors opened up for the both of them. 

They all knew he was coming to report back, so it wasn’t a surprise to see them waiting on Percy. Most of the council was present, but as usual Masters Ceres Treedoux and Artemis Celessa were in their hologram forms in their seats. He also noticed that Master Apollo Seldonna was in a hologram as well. Percy figured that he was dispatched with Master Celessa somewhere off planet. The two were like siblings.  

Percy walked in with Tyson following in behind them. He bowed in respect towards Grand Master Chiron who gave a smile in response. 

“Welcome back Master Perseus,” Grand Master Chiron greeted. 

“Thank you Master. We come bearing good news. The threat to Naboo has been eliminated and they are no longer under the Trade Federation control.” 

“Please enlighten us on the how the matter was resolved Master Perseus,” Master Hestia Kaiya gently asked. 

The Tholothian who was one of the oldest members of the council had a kind aura that surrounded her. When Percy was just a mere youngling she had taken a liking to him, and often helped him through his studies. Reading and writing were never his forte, the letters always seemed to float around the pages for him. But she was patient with him and helped him succeed. She had stated that every Jedi has a weakness, but it said that it was normal. Without weaknesses you wouldn’t be you. Percy would be forever grateful for her help and infinite wisdom. He sometimes wished he had been her padawan instead of Chiron’s. But she didn’t take on any padawans unfortunately. 

Percy went on to explain how they had created a three front battle. He described how him, Annabeth, Frank and Silena went through the underground passageways of Theed to storm and take back the Palace. 

He told them about the band of rebels they had gathered thanks to Senator Grace’s connections, and about how they had secured an alliance with the Gungans for the first time in a thousand years. When he described Tyson’s feats, he swore he saw him blush under his fur. The idea made Percy grin wider as he went on. 

When he had finished all the Masters were  in deep thought. They turned towards each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Finally Master Quinn spoke up. Her amber eyes glared to him. 

“You’re saying that Queen Ruseé launched an unauthorized attack against the Trade Federation with the help of  _ bandits _ and  _ bounty hunters _ ?” she asked with distaste in her voice. 

“Yes, and she saved her planet from further destruction. I would also like to announce that I believe my padawan is ready to move on from his apprenticeship under me.” 

“You believe he is ready for his Trials?” Master Hecate Reck’an asked. 

Percy nodded with complete confidence. 

“During the battle, he showed great courage and skill among things that helped make the victory possible. But he has informed me that he wishes not to move on to become a Jedi Knight.” 

“And why would that be, Padawan Tyson?” Master Chiron inquired. 

He let his padawan speak for himself. He explained his interest in helping build things that could improve the Republic and the Jedi Order. When he was finished he put his head down and stood next to Percy. He gave his padawan a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and a smile. 

Master Chiron seemed to mull this over. A moment later a smile came on his face. 

“Padawan Tyson, there is no shame in not taking the Trials to become a Jedi Knight. There are many valuable Jedi in the order that are not knights. Being a part of another branch of our order is an honorable privilege. If you wish, you can work closely with Master Cyrathan. He would be more than happy to help you thrive in your area of expertise.” 

The Kel Dor nodded his head in agreement. Because of his facemask due to his sensitivity to oxygen, a person couldn’t tell his emotions too clearly. But Percy knew that he was happy to finally have someone who shared his expertise. 

“Padawan Tyson, it will be my honor to be your master under a new apprenticeship,” he stated. 

Tyson seemed to be relieved and happy that the Council was being so nice about it. He seemed to be more enthusiastic and happy about his new path. 

“Well if that is all, I am happy to announce that Padawan Tyson has concluded his apprenticeship under Master Perseus. And will start his new one on the next rotation. Dismissed,” Master Chiron said with a final nod and smile. 

The two of them bowed in respect before taking their leave. Percy was beaming at his former padawan now. He could see that Tyson was ecstatic about his new job. Percy clapped the Wookiee on his back. Not for the first time he wished that Tyson wasn’t so tall so he could noogie him. 

The two of them walked down towards their quarters. Tyson would soon be moving to another one somewhere else in the temple. 

“I’m so proud of you Tyson,” he praised. 

They both stopped in the middle of the wide hallway. Various Jedi and younglings were walking and talking to wherever they needed to go. Tyson swooped forward and gave Percy a bone crushing hug. He thanked him over and over again for being such a great master. When he let go he just placed his hand on his arm. 

“You’re going to be amazing. Just make sure I get all the new gadgets first all right?” he teased with a wink. 

Tyson swore to give him all his new inventions first, which Percy appreciated. They then continued walking back to their rooms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I will be giving Percy a new padawan in the future. Any guesses on who it is? I've hinted and said who it is before :) Comments are highly encouraged because I love hearing what you have to say and it gives me inspiration to keep writing these. Thank you! Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Percy's new padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw Rogue One on Thursday and then again on Sunday and it gave me inspiration to finally write this chapter out! You meet Percy's new padawan this chapter! I've been trying to figure out how to write them into the story, and I finally found a way. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments are encouraged! Enjoy! All mistakes are also mine because it wasn't beta'd.

The relationship between Percy and Annabeth was still strained. Over the past four years, he had been dispatched to various planets as a peacekeeper. It was the standard procedure for him now that he hadn't taken on another padawan after Tyson. He knew he'd get another one, the right youngling just hadn't come to him yet. He was willing to wait until the Force told him who to pick.

He liked the freedom of not having an apprentice. As much as he enjoyed teaching Tyson about the ways of being a Jedi Knight, it was tiring. He had missed the solo missions, that he hadn't been on since he was a padawan learner under Chiron and the first few weeks after he became a master.

Now that he'd gone all over the galaxy on peace missions to planets that seemed to be growing in discontent, he was ready for a change of pace again. He was back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, watching all of the younglings who were getting ready for their first trials. Many Jedi Masters often looked carefully at the students close to graduating from this stage in their training to see which were fit to become padawans and which were ready to take apprenticeships in other fields of work.

Many times, those who don't pass their trials or don't get chosen as a padawan, feel shame. They feel that if they aren't good enough to train to become Jedi Knights, they're not good or adequate Jedi. Percy often felt that way when he was a youngling. He was the outcast, the boy who came to train as a Jedi much later than any of the others in his clan. One of Percy's best friends, Grover, was a Jedi who wasn't chosen to become a padawan. He was older than Percy was, already in the training for the Agricultural department when Percy had first met him. But the two had bonded, and Grover was the first Jedi to accept him and want to become friends with. Grover had shown that becoming a Jedi Knight was the only way to become a great Jedi.

Percy then took it upon himself to comfort every youngling who didn't get chosen as a padawan. He would soothe their fears and sadness, help them accept their strengths in ways other than wielding a lightsaber. Of course, due to the Jedi way, most would try to quell their emotions. But Percy knew better than any Jedi that it is impossible to be emotionless, it was only natural to feel things for certain situations. And the younglings, who were just in their beginnings of life as a Jedi were often the one's who weren't able to control them the most.

He sat in the courtyard watching all the younglings sparring with their newly completed lightsabers. Other masters had joined him in observations; this was usually where masters found their padawans. Even though the hustle and bustle of Coruscant were ever present, to Percy it seemed peaceful today. The courtyard was filled with beautiful foliage and fauna, tended carefully by Jedi who specialized in agriculture.

The two younglings who were battling seemed to be very aggressive with each other. It looked like both were mastering their Form V techniques, making them reliant on their offense instead of defense. Percy snuck a glance at Master Treedoux who was calmly looking at the two sparring. The Togruta was often off the planet because she was one of the heads of the Agricultural field of Jedi. But she was also known for occasionally taking on padawans, even though she often preferred to work alone in most matters.

A few minutes later, Master Allavi halted the spar. The Mirialan woman slowly stepped forward. Her black robes swished underneath her, and her headscarf covered her hair. Her bright blue eyes were bright against her pale yellow skin and diamond tattoos vertically covering the bridge of her nose. She instructed some tips with her own lightsaber slowly so the younglings could mimic her movements and positions. Then she dismissed the two younglings and pointed to two more who were sitting on the sidelines of the invisible barriers of the pitch.

A young girl who was extremely pale walked up. She was in dark black robes, that matched the color of her hair which was braided up intricately out her way. That was as much as he could see from his distance, but something about the youngling caught Percy's attention. He sat forward watching her intently.

She slowly unattached her lightsaber from her belt and had a firm grip on it. A white light ignited from the hilt. Percy's eyes widened when he saw it. It wasn't unheard of for a Jedi to a lightsaber that wasn't green or blue. Kyber crystals were funny that way. But it was unusual to see a white light come from a youngling's first lightsaber. That made her all the more interesting to Percy.

When the mini duel began, she almost seemed hesitant to attack first. Percy could see that she enjoyed the Form III style of fighting, which relied mostly on defense. He admired those who mastered that form because most enemies will rely on offense and force to fight, but they often deflect and redirect that force to their advantage.

He was impressed at how nicely she held her own against the other youngling she was fighting. From his peripheral, he saw Master Artemis Celessa walk up next to him. The Kiffar Jedi was notorious for her band of female Jedi who went from planet to planet. She never took on single padawans, but she was always looking for girl Jedi to join her.

Her dark skin absorbed the sunlight, and her silver eyes (that often reminded him of Annabeth's, but Annabeth's were more steel like, while Artemis' were more like quicksilver) glinted in fascination and interest. Percy knew what that look meant. He didn't want to have to duke it out verbally with the other Master for the youngling, but he sensed that is what was going to happen.

"The Umbaran girl has some real talent," Master Celessa quipped.

She stood straight, even though she was a good few heads shorter than Percy was. She turned her head with a small smirk on her face before going back to observing. Percy nodded in agreement and crossed his arms over his chest.

As he looked, he recognized her. She was just a baby when he and Chiron had been sent to Umbara. He was in the early beginnings of his padawan apprenticeship with Chiron then. He remembered the planet being dark and ominous, stuck on a far edge of the galaxy near a nebula. Kneeling before the royal court of the planet, standing silently beside his master as he talked his way about getting the force-sensitive child. The ruler of the planet, a man named Hades didn't seem to give much of a fight about his daughter. She was only just a toddler, learning how to walk and talk. And now she was old enough to move on to a possible apprenticeship herself. It grounded Percy a little to see how many years have flown by already.

"Yes, Bianca di Angelo does seem to show talent and opportunity to become a padawan," Percy said back with a little bite to his tone.

Master Celessa let out a small hmph through still looking down at all the younglings. She then turned her head.

"I also see an opportunity for a hunter. She would be a great addition. We need more girls like her."

"Yes well, I guess we both have to argue our case to the Council. They'll see who thinks she fits better with."

* * *

Even though Master Celessa was on the Council herself, they would never be biased against her. It was against the Jedi way and they both knew it. Percy hadn't had a padawan in four years, and he felt a connection to Bianca; one that he hadn't felt since Tyson. And he would be damned if he let her slip through his fingers.

The two of them stood before the Council, or at least those who were present to be there. Holograms of Masters Raena and Ly'acona were sitting in their typical seats while they were off planet somewhere.

Master Celessa stood straight and proud, her yellow tattoos on her face bright against her dark skin. Her auburn hair was plaited in two braids going down to her chest, wrapped in black cloth. Percy straightened his back so he looked taller than her. They had already explained their situation to the Council on who should obtain Bianca di Angelo.

"I think Master Celessa should have the youngling," Master Apollo Seldonna stated with a small smile.

Percy rolled his eyes. The Firrerreo was known for his brotherly relationship with Master Celessa. His golden skin glowed in the sunset of Coruscant, and his hair, which has half tied back matched his skin and eyes. It was almost as if the Jedi master was made from molten gold.

Some of the other Masters turned toward one another mumbling their speech. Chiron glanced over at Master Seldonna.

"Why do you think that Master Seldonna?" he inquired.

He sat up a little straighter in his chair and brushed off the invisible dust off his light robes before clearing his throat. He looked over at Percy with a little smile on his face.

"Not that I don't like Master Perseus because I do like him a lot, but usually when Master Celessa chooses a youngling for her merry band of women Jedi, it's not lightly chosen. She knows when she sees a good potential for her group. If she sees youngling di Angelo as a good choice, I say we give it to her," he explained.

"I disagree," Master Hestia Kaiya said.

Everyone turned their heads to the old Tholothian. Her bright violet eyes held serenity and kindness in them. Chiron nodded at her to explain her reason for disagreeing.

"I think that it is time for Master Perseus to take on another padawan learner. He had done a wonderful job with padawan Tyson, and I think youngling Bianca will be a good match for him. I can see success for the both of them in their future together," she softly spoke.

Master Kaiya was very in tune with the Force. She had the gift of seeing dimly into the future and being able to tell what is the best choice to go about things. It was because of her demeanor and gift that she was valued greatly on the Council.

"I agree with Master Kaiya," Master Vulcan Cyrathan voiced.

The Kel Dor was the one who took Tyson under his wing after the Wookiee decided to not continue on to his Jedi Knight Trials. The two kept in touch, and Percy was glad to hear that his former padawan was thriving in his newfound engineering position.

Ultimately it came down to what Grand Master Chiron thought was best. One by one he asked the other members of the Council their thoughts, and taking them into consideration for his decision.

Percy couldn't even hope to think that because he was Master Chiron's former padawan that would sway his opinion. One of the first things he learned from his apprenticeship was Chiron was not biased. And Percy respected that, mostly.

"Master Perseus, congratulations on your new padawan learner," Master Chiron announced after a few minutes of debate.

He felt a flood or relief and joy go through him. He bowed in front of his old master before turning and doing the same to MasterCelessa. The Kiffar took the loss of a potential student with the grace she was known for. Then he thanked them before walking out to find his new padawan.

* * *

Percy quickly found where Bianca would be. She was part of the Bear Clan, who was currently having a history lesson with Master Kaiya. He made his way over to where the classrooms were. The doorway opened up for him, and twenty younglings swung their heads to see who had entered from behind them.

Master Kaiya stopped whatever she was writing and turned around towards him with a small smile on her face. She gently placed the marker down and walked towards him in gentle strides.

"Good evening Master Perseus. How may I help you?" she greeted even though she knew what he was here for.

"I'd like to take Bianca out of class for a few moments of her time if you wouldn't mind," he requested.

Master Kaiya looked over to the youngling who was staring at him with wide brown eyes. Slowly she got up and walked her way to the two of them. He could sense her nervousness and he gave a kind smile hoping to ease her a little.

Percy walked back over to the door, which had opened up once more. He gestured for Bianca to step out first and he followed behind. When they were outside, he saw that her head was bowed to the ground. Her dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. He remembered thinking that her having dark hair like that was very uncommon for an Umbaran like herself. Then he realized that her father, the royal King had it as well, meaning it must've been a royal trait to inherit.

"Bianca," he gently said.

The youngling looked up at the sound of her name. She bowed her body in respect towards him.

"Master Perseus, how may I help you today?" she asked politely. Her voice was very soft spoken, and he could tell that she was shy.

"I am here to inform you that you have been chosen to become my padawan learner," he announced.

Her head snapped up and he saw her brown eyes widen in surprise. Her mouth fell open in shock. Percy suppressed a little chuckle from him. She looked around once like she thought he was talking to someone else instead of her. Then she turned her attention back to him and pointed a finger at herself.

"Me? I am honored Master Perseus, but why would you choose me?" she asked.

"I chose you because I saw the talent you possess in dueling with a lightsaber. I saw that you were practicing Form III, which is something very admirable in a youngling like yourself. And it was the will of the Force that I felt a connection to you."

The young Umbaran was still in shock and couldn't respond to him. He empathized with her, he remembered being just as surprised when Master Chiron told him he'd be his padawan learner. In fact, he knew that many younglings felt that way when accepted to be a padawan. It was a great honor.

"We start your apprenticeship tomorrow. Do not fret, we will start off slow so we may gain a proper connection with each other through the Force," he soothed.

She shook her head, and a smile formed on her face. Excitement broke through her shocked features and she bowed at him.

"Thank you, Master," she said before running back into her classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked who I chose as Percy's padawan! I always thought that Bianca would be good friends with Percy in canon (except she had to die). So she is Percy's new padawan! Of course, Umbarans are known for their pale hair and eyes and skin, but I tweaked it a little to make her more like she does in canon. Hope you liked it! More Percy/Annabeth will come next chapter (whenever I decide to write it). Hope you liked it! Reviews are encouraged. Thank you!
> 
> And Happy Holidays and a New Year! Here's to 2017 being better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a secret santa gift on tumblr, and I don't know when the next part will be up. I thought it would be nice to put it up here in celebration of the Force Awakens. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
